


Pure Imagination

by Kc_Mj



Category: Original Work, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic)
Genre: BAMF oc, Baek Yoon-ho falls for it still, Business Owner OC, Cafe Aesthetic, Café, Child Abuse, Child trauma, Choi Jong-In is as sassy as ever, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dungeons, Fanfiction, Hunter association - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Isekai, Lofi, Male OC - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Necromancy, OC is trying his best, OC was once a female now a male, OP Sung Jin-Woo, Polyglot OC, Possessive Behaviour, Protective Go Gun-Hee, Protective Sung Jin-Woo, Reincarnation, Sassy OC, Understanding OC, World Travel, i am trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc_Mj/pseuds/Kc_Mj
Summary: Reborn in a wold that was pure fiction was NOT the plan the now Yuki had. In his previous life, he was a she, and enjoyed reading the popular Manhua, Solo Leveling. Now, he was living out one of his dreams, while being childhood friends with the protagonist, Sung Jinwoo.Joy.I do not own Solo Leveling. Only my character.
Comments: 276
Kudos: 578





	1. Dacquoise

Soft lofi filled the cafe, intermingling with the savor of freshly baked pastries and the aroma of coffee beans. Light filtered through the glass windows, making the white interior glow with a softness that was unknown to most. Plants made the air smell fresh, flowers and the clocks on the wall made the atmosphere feel like another dimension. However, what stood out the most was the barista behind the white bar.

"Halmeoni, you're usual?" The elderly woman nodded, a smile on her face as she handed the young man her card. Black painted nails took the red debit card from the shaking fingers and swiped it on the iPad, giving the grandmother a discount.

"Why do you always pick black, Yuki?" She croaked the question, no judgment in her tone for she was honestly curious. Yuki smiled from behind the countertop, thin fingers delicately moving across the various ingredients in front of him.

"Hmm, it goes well with everything I suppose," He chuckled. Grabbing two earl grey tea bags, he placed them in the white mug and poured the hot water in. Allowing the tea to steep, he rushed over to the pastries and grabbed a pastry pinwheel, and placed it on a porcelain plate and popped it in the microwave.

"You should do a red next." The grandmother commented. Yuki raised an eyebrow, a quirky smile on his lips as he strolled back to the steeping tea. Grabbing the vanilla syrup, he expertly poured it so a leisurely amount escaped the bottle.

"Why red?" He then grabbed the honey and stirred in two spoonfuls. The grandmother smiled, "Because it'll match your eyes." Yuki laughed, placing the teacup on a tray along with the now warm strawberry pinwheel pastry.

"Here you go, Halmeoni." He passed her the tray so she could take it to her usual spot which was right underneath the flourishing pothos. The grandmother thanked him and took her tray. Chuckling, he walked back to the register to continue setting up.

"Mornin' Boss!"

"Good morning Baram-ssi," He greeted his coworker. Her large smile on her face despite it being 6 am, and a hop in her step. Yuki normally wouldn't judge because he has been here since 4:30, but he didn't have classes after, or before, work. Unlike all of his employees.

"How did your midterm go?" The brunette growled as she tied the apron around her waist, her brows furrowed and a snarl on her face. Yuki smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, there's always the next one." Baram shrieked quietly, stomping her foot on the ground and puffing her cheeks.

"Yuki-oppa, that professor is so evil!" She screeched, reaching under the sink to grab the glass cleaner and rag.

"One of the students had to go to the nurse's office during the exam, so obviously we should get more time right?" Yuki nodded, reaching into one of the drawers to take out the teacup sets.

"Well, that professor just said 'too bad,' and made us turn it in!" She ferociously scrubbed the glass, venting all her anger on the poor surface. Yuki chuckled, "What a guy."

"An evil guy!" Yuki laughed, as did the grandmother in the corner of the cafe, making Baram even huffier.

"Yuki-oppa! It isn't funny! That class is already hard, 'm not sure I'll pass," The college student pouted. Yuki gave the girl a smile, "Don't say that Baram-ssi, I'm sure you did fine."

"But it's English!"

 **"I told you can practice with me if you want."** Baram groaned when Yuki spoke the language, irritated that her boss was fluent in the language. Huffing, she moved to the other display case, "I already get enough of it with that devil teacher. I don't want to hear the language anymore." Chuckling, Yuki nodded, "Okay, okay."

The bell rang again, and in walked his other worker.

"Good morning, Chunghee-ssi." The dyed blonde male yawned, waving at his boss as he trudged in the cafe, "Good morning, Yuki-hyungnim." He dragged his feet to the employee room, and everyone could hear him shove his backpack into his locker.

"Looks like he stayed up late," Baram noted. Yuki handed the barely awake boy a green mug, "Have some coffee and wake up. We open in 20 minutes." The blonde nodded, and graciously took the coffee mug.

"Hyungnim ish sho nice," He slurred as he walked to the coffee machine, and stared at the machine in a daze. Yuki shook his head, "Okay. Baram-ssi, when you're done cleaning please write today's special."

"Will do!"

"Chunghee, once your coffee is done go grab the strawberries and make strawberry milk, please. We only have 13 glass jars, so only make enough accordingly." The blonde gave a salute, sipping his coffee and sighing in bliss.

"Yuki, I'll be heading out. I'll send Gumhee over to drop off the fruit," the grandmother announced, dropping off the tray at the collection bin. Yuki nodded and waved as the grandmother exited the cafe.

"What fruit are we getting today?" Chunghee asked, grabbing the box of strawberries and a cutting board.

"We are getting peaches, lemons, apricots, and more strawberries," Yuki informed, walking over to pick up the collection bin to take the tray, cup, and plate.

"Are you going to make those peach pastries?" Baram asked. Yuki hummed, "I was going to make a new kind of cheesecake I saw on Youtube a few weeks ago." The girl's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'new.'

"Oh~ does that mean we get a taste test?"

"Nope~"

"Oppa!" Baram cried in misery. Yuki laughed at the girl and began to grind some coffee beans. The morning rush will soon be here, and because it was the first day of the month some regulars will be buying freshly ground coffee. The aroma wafted through the small space, and mixed with the music. Everyone relaxed for the remaining time. Baram and Chunghee quickly refilled their coffee mugs while Yuki did a quick sweep of the place.

'I have a bad feeling...' Yuki thought as his mind drifted. His lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed in as he tried to recall what today was.

'This is hard! Why didn't they give a stupid date!' Yuki mentally screamed, trying to recall the manhwa he read. Well, not he, but in his past life, he read it.

Solo Leveling.

'It's been 26 years, and I'm still not over the fact that I have been reincarnated into this shithole of a reality.' Reading about magical dungeons and hunters was fun, back when the possibility of it happening was the chance of zero. However, now that he had to live a life where every day could be the last, was stressful. He's seen enough Dungeon Bursts to realize that every day could be his final.

'What a bliss it must be to be unaware of what happens in the dungeons,' Yuki sighed and took a sip of his own coffee. Another thing that was hard about this 'new' life was that in the past, Yuki was a girl. The horror of being reincarnated as the opposite gender haunted him for the majority of his childhood. Once he got used to it, puberty happened.

"Okay! Time to open~" Yuki cheered as he moved to flip the sign and turn on the rest of the cafe lights. Koffee Krew lit up in a soft yellow light, the cursive adding a more aesthetic effect. Before he even got 5 feet from the entrance, a regular walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Jung," Yuki greeted, a pleasant smile on his face as he walked behind the counter.

"Good morning Koffee Krew," The businessman greeted, his aging face sporting a smile and the bags under his eyes showing another long night. Baram smiled brightly, "Will it be your usual today, Mr. Jung?" He nodded, "May I have a bag of ground coffee beans too, please? The usual."

"Of course." Baram took the man's card and swiped it. Chunghee already had Mr. Kim's cafe au lait ready along with the bag of freshly ground coffee beans. Yuki on the other hand was bagging the strawberry cheese danish.

"Here you are sir, freshly ground coffee, your large drink, and your pastry." Chunghee handed the man his order on the other end of the counter as Baram continued to take more orders. Smiling, Yuki began to focus on his own tasks. Such as starting the baking process.

Yuki didn't like micromanaging, and he made it clear to his employees that they each had their own role to fill. If one or more were interested in learning something specific, then Yuki had no qualms with teaching them or letting them help out. However, Baram was working to pay for college and Chunghee was working to gain better people skills. The only thing they both were not allowed to do was bake. The reason for that is simple. 

**_Both of them can't bake._ **

Yuki found out one morning when he tasked the two of them to make half a dozen muffins. They burnt the pan and the muffins didn't even bake.

'I should have Gunho help make the cookies,' Yuki thought as he began mixing the ingredients for the dacquoise. The oven was already preheating, and he had the trays prepped and ready for the batch. 'But seriously! This feeling is really bad.' His chest was heavy, and every breath felt labored. His fingers couldn't stop shaking, a nervous tick he has never been able to overcome, and it made this precarious task even more difficult. This anxiety wasn't even for him! 

"Yuki, is everything okay?" 'Speak of the devil and he will appear.' In front of the glass was Yuki's childhood friend, Sung Jinwoo. He was still a Level E Hunter, meaning his body was still scrawny and still covered in bandages. Jinwoo had a cup of water in his hands, and Yuki frowned.

"Ya' know, you could get coffee for free Jinwoo. I won't charge you," Yuki pouted. Jinwoo chuckled, "It's okay. I don't want to waste your coffee beans." If the glass wasn't between them, Yuki would have smacked him.

"It wouldn't be wasting Jinwoo. If I thought it was I wouldn't have offered." Jinwoo gave an awkward smile, shrugging, and taking a sip of his drink. Yuki huffed, shaking his head and focusing back on the pastries.

"Do you have a dungeon today?"

"Yeah, it's a D-Rank today." Yuki pursed his lip, his eyebrows furrowing and his face screwing together. Jinwoo eyed his friend, noting the scrunched nose and downcast eyes. Before he could say anything though, a smile decorated the albino's face. Kind red eyes soft and his lips quirked, "When you get out, stop by here and I'll let you have a try at a new cake recipe." Jinwoo nodded, a large smile on his face as he thought of the new dessert his friend will make.

"Have fun!" Yuki called out as Jinwoo rushed out of the cafe, most likely heading to the dungeon site. The white-haired male bit his lips in worry, but quickly shook his head to clear such thoughts. The beeping of the oven let him know that his dacquoise cookies were ready to be stuffed. 'It's okay, what are the chances that it's today?'

___

'I fucking jinxed it.' When Yuki received a call from Jinah, his little sister figure sobbing on the phone of how they found her brother, he felt like punching himself in the face. 'Of course, I fucking jinx it!' He rushed over to the hospital, leaving the closing up to one of his employees, Gunho. Rushing over, when he made it into the lobby, thin arms wrapped around him and a face buried itself in his chest.

"Yuki-Oppa~" Jinah sobbed. Yuki wrapped his own arms around her, allowing the teen to cry on him.

'Jinwoo you-' Yuki gained control of his thoughts and instead focused on consoling the distraught teen. The poor girl was bawling into his chest, and her body wouldn't stop shaking. He patted her back and leaned his cheek on top of her head.

"Are you Min Yuki?" Red eyes glared at the dark brown orbs. 'Can't you see I'm consoling a teen?'

"Yes, I am." Yuki recognized this man from past memories. He could see the orange aura surround him, and the feeling he gave off was one that almost commanded respect. 'Crap, I forgot about this guy.'

"I am Woo Jinchul, from the Hunter's Association Monitor Division." 'Oh shit,' Yuki thought as he made eye contact with the man. He's, even more, intimidating in person than in the manhwa. Yuki continued to make eye contact, refusing to back down despite the enormous amount of magic rolling off of this man. Sighing, Yuki gently guided Jinah back to the seat and gave her his jacket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and allowed herself to continue crying into her hands. Yuki gave her one last despairing look before returning to the patiently waiting Woo Jinchul.

"How can I help you, Woo Jinchul-ssi?" Yuki asked with a small smile on his face. It was a business smile, one he gave to his customers and strangers. Jinchul informed Yuki of what the dungeon was, and what they found. Jinwoo's bloody and broken body was all they found in that second dungeon, despite all the reports of their being giant statues. Yuki narrowed his eyes at the man, "Woo Jinchul-ssi, it sounds like you are being suspicious."

"I apologize if I'm offending you." 'Yeah right,' Yuki smiled politely.

"No, you're not offending me. It's just odd," Yuki assured. This wouldn't be the first time Jinchul has saved Jinwoo, however this will be the last. Everything is falling into place, just as the Manhwa predicted.

"However, I am quite curious. How does all of this pertain to me?" Yuki was the second guardian of Jinah, and an emergency contact for Jinwoo and second emergency contact for Mrs. Sung. This meant that if Jinwoo was unable to make a decision like right now, it was all on Yuki. That also meant all the information, speculation, and treatments had to be told to him as well.

"You are the one in charge of his medical bills at the moment, as well as his emergency contact. With your permission, I would like to be the first one to see him when he wakes." 'Ohh, so that's what it was.' Yuki made it look like he was thinking about the offer. In truth, he was going to suggest it. Ya' know, to help the story flow.

"Sure." Jinchul wasn't expecting that answer. He was expecting more questions, some hesitance, and even anger. Not 'sure.'

"If that's all, then I will leave you to it. I have a crying teen I need to console and a few bills I have to take care of." Yuki waved as he returned to hiccuping Jinah. He smiled politely at the nurse he had brought some papers over, and with one hand he rubbed Jinah's back and with the other he signed.

'How peculiar,' Jinchul thought as further observed the white-haired male. No one else seemed to have sensed it, but Jinchul was a high A Ranker for a reason. The soft white energy that rolled off the man was an interesting sight and feeling. It was hard to believe this kid wasn't a Hunter.

"What a waste." 

**I do not own characters besides my own, and the cover is not my original work.  
**


	2. Macaroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t it a bit early for you to be discharged?” Jin Woo gave his childhood friend a peculiar look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to stop being lazy and correctly type the names. That's all I have to say, hope you guys like it!!

Yuki made sure to keep himself busy during the week. At least, physically. Mentally, he was everywhere. This was where the timelines started. This was when everything went to shit, and Yuki couldn’t do anything about it. He wanted to protect his best friend and the family that raised him. That’s it. He had enough funds saved to help if anything unforeseen happens, however from how everything is playing out, it really seems like this will be the last time that Jinwoo will go to the hospital if the timeline stays true. 

“Yuki- oppa,” Jin Ah called for the man that was in some ways her second older brother. The albino male snapped his head towards her, red eyes large and waiting in case she needed more emotional support. 

“Jinah, is everything okay? Did you need help with your homework?” Jin Ah shook her head. Instead, she sat down next to him at the kitchen table. Yuki refused to let her stay in the apartment alone, so instead, she was staying with him until Jin Woo was okay to leave. It wasn’t the first time she’s stayed over, but it was the first time she let something like this affect her so much. 

“Why does he keep doing this?” She whimpered. Her large eyes narrowed in misery and her shoulders caved in. Yuki bit his lip and encircled an arm of her shoulders. It hurt to watch the person, who he considered his little sister, cry and break down in a way that made Yuki feel like he couldn't put her back together. Back when Yuki was a she, she couldn’t relate to having a younger sister because she was the youngest. It was different watching an older sibling cry, compared to a younger sibling. 

For some reason, Yuki felt responsible. 

“It’ll be okay,Jin Ah. You know how that idiot is, he’ll bounce back.” Jin Ah gave a wet giggle, and Yuki sighed in relief. He couldn’t tell her the reason was that it was to pay for her education and the medical bills, that would make her even more distraught. 

“In the meantime, how about I cook us some fried chicken.” Yuki laughed when Jin Ah nodded enthusiastically, her eyes still red from the tears and her smile wobbly, but as long as she was smiling. Then there was the patter of feet that alerted the two of them of the incoming company. 

“How about you get some fresh air, and take Cujo on a walk please.” Cujo, the 9-year-old st. Bernard rested his large head on Jin Ah’s lap, his tail wagging and tongue lolling out. Yuki also had a 2-year-old cat named Pip, who was currently sprawled out on the couch. Jin Ah nodded excitedly, rushing to grab the harness and leash. St. Bernards weren’t common in the big city, so whenever they went walking, everyone wanted pictures and children wanted to touch. It wasn’t terrible, and Cujo was a patient dog that didn’t mind pets. 

When Jin Ah returned with the matching red harness and leash, Cujo proceeded to slump on the floor, making the girl laugh. Yuki walked towards the kitchen, tying the baby blue apron around his waist. It was a gift from Jin Ah when she took Home Economics. They had to make an article of clothing, and Jin Ah decided to make an apron for the always cooking Yuki. She even stitched her name, her brother’s name, and Yuki’s on the edge of the clothing article. 

When he peered back over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but chuckle. Jin Ah was baiting the elderly dog with treats. Jin Ah managed to put the harness and leash on, but Cujo remained slumped on the floor, gazing at Jin Ah with a ‘really’ look. 

“C’mon Cujo, it’ll only be like a 20-minute walk~” Jin Ah cooed. Cujo huffed, his shoulders sagging and his body seemed to meld with the floor. 

“Please~ I’ll start crying again if we don’t go on a walk,” Jin Ah tried again. Cujo’s eyebrows raised in worry, eyes shifting between the cooing Jin Ah and the busy Yuki. With another sigh, the large dog heaved himself up and trudged over to the girl. Jin Ah cheered and tossed him a treat. 

“We’ll be back, Yuki-oppa!” 

“Stay safe,” Yuki called back. Once the door closed, he rested his hand in his hands and took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. He knew one day, Jin Woo would end up in the hospital and change. That didn’t mean it wasn’t scary. The Jin Woo he grew up with would be long gone, and in his place would be a stranger. A Monarch. 

The albino took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and focusing back on making the meal. He barely registered the tears. His best friend, sweet, shy Jin Woo, was going to be replaced. Yuki kept cursing, rubbing at his eyes and trying to stop his tears. 

‘Fuck, I no longer have hormones to blame this on either,” Yuki thought as he placed the floured chicken into the oil. The sizzling and crackling of oil brought him back to the present, the apron protecting him from the oil splatters. Sighing, he decided to push his thoughts to the side and instead focus on making a dinner that will let Jin Ah forget her worries. 

“Let’s do this.” 

++++

It was the call Yuki has been waiting for. The call from the hospital alerting him that Sung Jin Woo is awake. He was quick to call Jin Ah and alert her of the news. Because she was at school, she was able to be there quicker than he would be, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t rush. 

When he entered the hospital, he was greeted by Jin Chul. Yuki smiled politely, “ Woo Jin Chul-ssi.” The brunette nodded, “Min Yuki-ssi.” 

“So, did you get the answers you were looking for?” Yuki asked politely, tilting his head to add confusion. He knows he didn’t, but rubbing it in wasn’t a problem. 

“I did. Thank you for allowing me to have the first visit.” Yuki hummed, “Thank you for checking on him.” The white-haired male walked past him, red eyes still connected with brown, before turning their attention to the hospital hallway again. ‘I know you think Jin Woo is trash,’ Yuki thought as he continued to make his way to the room. 

‘Just wait, he’ll show you.’ Yuki decided to wait until Jinah came out, allowing the siblings to have their alone time. Outside with him was another girl, and she appeared to be the same age as Jin Ah. When she noticed Yuki, she flinched and her eyes averted to the ground. It wasn’t an unusual reaction, after all, red eyes weren’t normal. 

“Are you friends with Jin Ah?” Didn’t stop Yuki from having a conversation though. The girl nodded, which made Yuki hum, “How's she doing in school this week?” The girl eyed him suspiciously, her lips pursed and eyes untrusting. She looked him up and down, not being secretive of that either, “Why’d you like to know, ahjussi?” ‘Ahjussi? I’m not even that old.’ Yuki kept up his happy face, “I’m a childhood friend of the idiot in here. Jin Ah stayed with me this week,” He explained. 

She continued to squint. 

“A face at home can be different from the face in public,” Yuki continued, his friendly smile turning solemn. Jin Ah is going through a lot, and despite that, she is still maintaining her grades. However, that doesn’t mean she is happy. It could just mean she is better at pushing her emotions aside. ‘How familiar,’ Yuki thought with a bitter smile. 

“Yuki-oppa!” Jin Ah exited the room, a large smile on her face. Yuki took a deep sigh of relief, seeing the tension leaving Jin Ah was a refreshing sight. Jin Ah gave the boy a bear hug, her face buried in his chest, and a large smile still on her face. 

“He woke up,” She cried happy tears and had on a wobbly smile. Yuki patted her back, letting her cry on his shirt. 

“I told you he would bounce back,” He chuckled, which earned a laugh from Jin Ah. Patting her head one last time, he ushered her off with her friend. Yuki waited for a few seconds before entering the room and was greeted by a puzzled looking Jin Woo. 

“How are you feeling?” Yuku sat on the chair beside the now reawakened Hunter. The bitter feeling is still in his chest, but until Jinwoo completely changes, he’ll try and enjoy this Jin Woo. This sweet, somewhat naive, cute Jin Woo. 

“I feel great,” Jinwoo’s grin was infectious. 

“That’s good to hear. We were really worried about you,” Yuki commented, a stern look in his eyes. At least Jin Woo had the decency to look ashamed. The albino male laughed, gently patting Jin Woo’s shoulder, “We’re just happy to see you all good and healthy, Jin Woo.” Jin Woo smiled, his grey eyes warm and thin body relaxed. 

“Thanks, Yuki.” The albino male cherished that smile one last time. This is it. This is when Jin Woo begins to change. Yuki looked down, disappointed in himself for thinking negative thoughts at a time like this. Who knows, maybe this will be a great thing for everyone. Maybe Jin Woo doesn’t change as much as the Manhwa depicted. 

“Yuki?” Red eyes shot back up. Jin Woo was gazing at him with uneasy eyes, grey eyes clouded with worry, and the smile gone. Yuki pushed his uncertainty away and gave a large grin. 

“You still have to try that new cake recipe I’m working on.” Yuki quickly shifted the attention off of him, and instead on a dessert. Jin Woo’s eyes sparkled with anticipation and a large, goofy smile decorated his face. Just like that, the air lightened once more and the two men continued to converse. The conversation jumped around in a way only long time friends could do, the fluidity not once fluctuating even as topics changed from just one sentence. 

“Excuse me, visiting hours are closing.” A nurse alerted the two of them of their limited time. Yuki stood from his seat and gave Jin Woo one more smile. 

“Come by the cafe or apartment when you’re healed, and I’ll have a piece ready for you.” Yuki waved as he exited the room, his smile wiped off his face and once warm red eyes, now cold. Would that be the last conversation he had with that Jin Woo? His thoughts began to become depressed once more, but Yuki was quick to shake his head. No, he was thinking too much. Jin Woo will always be Jin Woo, no matter how much he changed. 

No matter how much he changed. 

Yuki’s heart felt heavy. He kept repeating the mantra, Jin Woo will still be Jin Woo, but that only seemed to make his mood worse. Every time he said it, the taste would make his nose scrunch and a sour aftertaste on his tongue. Although Yuki himself hasn’t seen it, his previous life did. She witnessed the progression from the shy, awkward, small bean Jin Woo, transform into an aloof, intimidating, and even cold Jin Woo. Granted, she only saw it from the access of her phone and Jinwoo was the character. It was pure fiction. 

However, this was Yuki’s reality. Not to mention, it was hard to witness someone, you grew up with, change their personality almost completely in the span of a few weeks. Yuki bit his lip, continuing his walk to his cafe and trying to accommodate the growing feeling of unease and dread. 

“I feel like my life is going to get even more difficult.” 

“Why’s that, Yuki-hyungnim?” The albino male didn’t even realize that he walked into his cafe until the voice of Gun Ho responding to him. Gun Ho was another college student that worked at Koffee Krew, who worked the afternoon until closing with Yuki. He was training to become a baker, and what better practice than at a cafe with an owner that was renowned for the pastries and cakes. 

“Oh you know, a friend is a Hunter and all that drama.” Yuki kept his description short, not wanting to give too much away. He waved at some of his regulars and rushed to get back behind the counter to help Gun Ho prepare for closing. They had about half an hour left, but that didn’t mean pastries couldn’t be packaged and storage double-checked. Not to mention, Yuki was big on employees leaving the moment their shift is done. He knows they have lives and school after work, therefore he tries to make it so they don’t have to stay later than they need too. 

“Ouch. My girlfriend’s brother is a Hunter, and she is constantly worrying about him.” Yuki grimaced, it would seem like everyone is trying to become a Hunter. The majority of the time it was to get out of military service, very few actually cared about the Dungeons themselves. Most Hunters, especially lower grade Hunters, work for two years and retire. Even though the pay was nice, was money really worth your life? 

For some people it was, and some it wasn’t. 

“I wish people would be Hunters because they actually want to be, not to escape from responsibility,” Gun Ho continued, mixing the chocolate for a cafe mocha. Yuki hummed, grabbing another set of mugs for the Matcha latte. 

“Like, military service isn’t terrible. It’s not great, but it’s not bad either. Just get it out of the way,” Gun Ho grunted. He set the mug down and rang the pager, grumbling as he walked away to the cash register. Yuki wouldn’t know. He was exempt because of a hole in his right lung, but he’ll take Gun Ho’s word for it. 

“Have a latte,” Yuki passed the steam Matcha latte to the fuming college student, gently pushing him aside and taking over as the cashier. An irritated Gun Ho was a terrible customer service Gun Ho. The regulars may be used to it, however, there were also new customers every day that weren’t. The college student didn’t even wait for the steam to stop rolling off the freshly made latte, taking large gulps of the drink and wincing when the hot milk scorched his throat. 

Shaking his head, Yuki resumed cleaning and double-checking their inventory. Gun Ho helped with getting the ingredients ready for tomorrow. Bruttiboni was on the menu, and Yuki has been practicing for the past two weeks to make the perfect batch. 

“Ah, Gunho-ssi, did you make the macaroons?” The student nodded, an accomplished smile on his face and he had his hands on his hips, “Yep! And they look better than the last batch too!” Yuki snorted, shaking his head and putting away some of the utensils. 

“Well, you should head out before you’re late for your classes,” Yuki reminded the now panicking student. Gun Ho ran around the cafe, collecting his bags, clocking out, and grabbing the mug, he began his usual run to class. Yuki followed him to the door to lock up, until a familiar face appeared in front of the door. 

“Ah, my apologies. It would appear that you are closing.” Yuki chuckled awkwardly, glancing around the sidewalk. When he saw no one, he smiled politely and proceeded to open the door further, “For you, I guess I could give you something to eat and drink, Min Byung Gyu-ssi.” The goofy smile was contagious. 

“Here’s your large cappuccino, and a slice of german chocolate cake.” Yuki handed him the matching plate and coffee set. Byung Gyu smiled cheesily, going to his usual spot and starting a conversation with the young cafe owner. 

“So how have you been lately, Yuki-ssi?” The albino walked around the cafe, putting the chairs up and disinfecting the tables. He smiled warmly at the ex- S class Healer. 

“I’m doing well. It’s been a hectic week, but nevertheless I’ve been good. How about yourself? Have you been studying for your tests?” Yuki was aware of the teaching certificate Byung Gyu was studying for. There were countless nights when Byung Gyu would stay hours after closing to study while Yuki created a new cake recipe. Byung Gyu enjoyed ‘the atmosphere’ of the cafe, while Yuki never minded the company. 

“I’m doing great! I have to go to Japan in a few weeks, but other than that, the tests look like they’ll be good.” Byung Gyu took a bite of the cake and hummed in ecstasy, “This is delicious! How do you make it so good every time?” Yuki smiled shyly, a blush blooming on his cheeks, giving his pale skin a healthy glow. 

“You’re just too kind, Min Byung Gyu-ssi.” 

“I keep telling you to call me Hyung! We’ve known each other for how long now?” ‘Too many years,’ Yuki thought absentmindedly, pulling down the blinds and locking the front door. 

“Yes, yes, I remember.” Byung Gyu huffed, “Then you should do it!” He whined. Yuki’s laugh caused Byung Gyu to laugh, unable to stop himself as the contagious noise echoed throughout the cafe. Yuki walked to the ex-Hunter’s table, coffee pot in hand. 

“Mmm, and you should be studying and preparing for your trip.” He poured fresh coffee in the almost empty cappuccino cup, filling it to the brim. Byung Gyu scratched the back of his head and an awkward chuckle escaped him, “Hyung-nim is already reminding me, and now so is Yuki-ssi.” 

“Well, your Hyung-nim seems to be a caring person as he is still worrying for you.” Yuki already knew who this ‘Hyung-nim’ was, thanks to his past memories. Byung Gyu never explicitly said who they were, and Yuki never asked. To be frank, ever since he met Byung Gyu, Yuki has been mentally bracing himself to meet the legendary White Tiger, Baek Yoon Hoo. He’s seen clips on the News and internet, but every now and then Byung Gyu walks in with his soft green aura intermingled with the ice blue aura that belonged to the Guild Leader. 

“He worries in his own way,” Byung Gyu chuckled. Yuki giggled, taking the now empty plate and heading back behind the bar. The cafe was now filled with the chatter of the News on the t.v, and the occasional flipping of papers. 

It was nights like these that assured Yuki, that everything was okay. Even if it felt like it won’t be. 

++++

“Isn’t it a bit early for you to be discharged?” Jin Woo gave his childhood friend a peculiar look. He had been discharged that day, and went straight to Koffee Krew. His sister was still in school and he didn’t feel like going home, so to Yuki’s cafe he went. 

“No, I feel perfectly fine.” Yuki’s eyebrow raised in suspicion, dull red eyes staring at grey. Jin Woo felt a shiver go down his spine at the look. It wasn’t so much the color, it was the look. When they were younger, Jin Woo had found the red eyes and white hair to be amazing, constantly complimenting the other and smiling victoriously whenever Yuki would blush. 

“Well, if you feel fine.” Yuki shrugged, handing Jin Woo another plate of cheesecake. It was a new recipe, one that Yuki had been dying to try. He’s gotten into attempting no-bake cheesecakes, and so far they have been fairly successful. He rarely could ask Jin Woo or Jin Ah their opinions because both siblings said the same thing every time. 

“Yuki’s cakes are always the best!” Jin Woo cheered before digging into the strawberry cheesecake. The top half was the gelatin and strawberries, creating a glass-like figure in the shape of a cake, while the bottom half was regular cheesecake. There was a layer between the gelatin and the cheesecake, a thin one that barely took any space, and it was a strawberry puree. 

“Anyways, what are you going to do now?” Yuki asked, his chin resting on his palm and he gazed at Jin Woo. His white hair was pulled back into a small half ponytail, and his bangs framed his androgynous face. 

“I’m going back into a dungeon.” With new sharper eyes, Jin Woo witnessed a flicker of pain cross his friend’s face. It was the subtle twitch of the lower part of the eyes, and the was Yuki’s jaw clenched that had Jin Woo pausing in mid-bite. It was then that Jin Woo got a proper look at his friend. Red eyes glistened with something akin to pain, and his smile wobbled. 

Yuki looked ready to cry and it made something twinge in Jin Woo’s chest. It didn’t feel right to see an expression on Yuki’s face. 

“Yuki-hyung, are you okay? Does your lung hurt?” Jin Woo inquired, his own grey eyes fogging with concern. He set down the fork and leaned forward to get a closer look. Yuki chuckled, waving him off and motioning back towards the cake. 

“I’m okay, just worried.” Jin Woo looked down in guilt, his fingers clenching the silver fork and his teeth gritting. He wanted to tell Yuki. To tell him about the system, tell him about the mock dungeon he cleared in the subway, tell him how he was getting stronger and stronger every day. How Yuki would no longer need to worry because Jin Woo was finally capable. Finally dependable. 

He shoveled another bite of cake down his throat, washing it away with the taste of the coffee. Maybe burning his throat will take his mind off of it. 

“Jin Woo! The fork!” Grey eyes widened in shock as he gazed at the bent in half silverware. Yuki’s eyes were wide in shock and he had his hand outstretched to stop any further damage from happening. 

“S-sorry!” Jin Woo flushed, handing the bent fork over to its original owner. Yuki chuckled as he took the silverware away from his friend, staring at the metal in awe. He got up to get Jin Woo another one, and that is when Jin Woo took the chance to check his stats. ‘Maybe I should tone down the strength? Wait, am I really going to choose to lose strength because of a fork?’ 

  
“Have you always been able to do that?” Yuki asked, coming back with a new fork and handing it to Jin Woo. Jin Woo shrugged, trying to feign innocence as he continued eating. Red eyes narrowed. Swallowing the cheesecake became all the more difficult under Yuki’s stare, which resorted to him chugging more coffee.

“So, um, do you have any plans for the weekend?” Jin Woo asked, knowing that Yuki’s weekends were Sunday, considering the cafe was open from Mondays to Saturdays. Yuki smiled cheekily, “For you, Jin Woo? I can always cancel plans.” Jin Woo chuckled, taking another bite of the cheesecake. 

“Wanna go to… the park?” After Jin Woo mentioned the location, he mentally cursed himself out. ‘The park?! Of all places, the park?!’ Yuki giggled, leaning his cheek back on his palm as he gazed at Jin Woo softly. 

“Sure. You can stop by my place since it’s closer, and say hi to Cujo. We can bring him if you want.” Jin Woo adored Cujo. He also loved Pip, but when it came to the St. Bernard, Jin Woo would rob a pet store for the lazy dog. 

“Yes!” Yuki cackled, his shoulders shaking with the laughter and his pale cheeks bloomed like roses. 

“Okay, just text me.” Yuki motioned to his watch, indicating that it was time for him to get back to work. Jin Woo nodded in understanding, wishing him good luck as he continued to sip his coffee. Yuki patted Jin Woo’s shoulder before heading behind the bar to help his employees during the lunch rush. Jin Woo watched the man work alongside his coworkers, baking new treats and helping when the kids seemed overwhelmed. His white hair was pulled into a small half ponytail, the rest touching the back of his neck and the bangs continuing to frame his face. It was a look not many could pull off, and so far Yuki was the only person Jin Woo knew that could. Maybe it was the fact that Yuki’s face was androgynous that helped, however even that had a limit. 

‘It’s just the power of Yuki,’ Jin Woo concluded, returning his attention to the blue holographic pop-ups in front of him. 

  
  


  
  
  



	3. Strawberry Puff Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How could things be better?” ‘A lot of things could be better,’ Yuki thought absentmindedly. However, he smiled and capped the two coffees, “Oh, you know, less stress would make things a lot better.” Jin Chul released a breath that Yuki was hesitant to call a laugh. 

Yuki sighed heavily when he received the text from Jin Woo, stating that he was going into a dungeon. 

‘This is it,’ Yuki thought bitterly, making a London Fog for the young couple. ‘This is when everything changes.’ The oven beeped, alerting the customers and workers that the raspberry almond scones were done. 

‘He’s going to be a murderer after today.’ The thought sent shivers down Yuki’s spine, making his limbs shake and heart to beat erratically. Could he do it? Could he be friends with someone who’s murd- 

Yuki shook his head, gritting his teeth and scrunching his nose in distaste for himself. How could he think that? It was either Jin Woo’s life or theirs, and quite frankly, Yuki wanted Jin Woo alive. Not to mention, it must have been hard for Jin Woo to take those lives. It was different from monsters because monsters don’t speak their language. Plus, they don’t look like humans either.

It’s much easier to kill something that doesn’t speak or look like you. 

But humans, people look exactly like one another. They can speak, can cry, can scream, can change the world just like everyone else. 

Yuki smiled brightly at the customer, despite his dark thoughts. He’ll be there for Jin Woo, even if the other didn’t need him to be. 

“Here you are, one strawberry milk tea, and a strawberry puff pastry.” Yuki smiled politely at the mother holding her child, looking exhausted as the child tugged on her arm. 

“Thank you,” She sighed, handing the child their strawberry milk tea, and taking the puff pastry for herself. Yuki felt a little bad for the woman. She was a regular, rarely coming in without the child, however, she was always quick to leave when they got their order. The mother could never look him in the eyes, and Yuki didn’t blame her. Red eyes weren’t the norm, nor was white hair. 

It still didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. 

“I wish customers would at least look you in the eye when they thank you,” Baram murmured, her large brown eyes narrowed at some of the patrons. She was one of the few that looked him in the eye when they first met, as a barista and a customer. It was a bright star for Yukiand even helped Baram land her job in the cafe. 

“Not everyone is like you, Baram-ssi.” Yuki appreciated her comment, despite it being targeted at a customer. The girl huffed, returning her attention to the coffee grinder. 

“It’s called human decency, Yuki-oppa.” The man laughed, the sound almost spellbinding and causing others to smile or chuckle with him. Baram’s scrunched face relaxed, and instead, a goofy smile broke out on her young face, uneven dimples making their home on her cheeks. 

“I appreciate that Baram-ssi,” Yuki beamed at the college student, his cheeks flushing from happiness. This in return made Baram blush, her cheeks aflame and her eyes wide as she took in the male. It wasn’t fair. The sun glowed behind him, creating an almost halo effect. It reflected off his white hair and pale skin, making the man almost glow in bright daylight. It was like looking at an Angel. 

Baram wasn’t the only one gawking at him. Gun Ho was staring at their boss with equally wide eyes, and some of the regulars paused in their drinking and eating. 

“You… you shouldn’t do that.” 

“Do what?” The smile turned to a questioning pout.

‘What kind of main character power is this?!’ Baram screeched. 

“That.” 

“Baram-ssi, that’s not very helpful.” Baram chose to take her break, leaving Yuki puzzled. He glanced at Gun Ho, who shrugged and looked the other way. Yuki was left standing there in front of the freshly baked puff pastries, glancing around in hopes that someone would tell him what just happened. 

“May I have two cups of coffee, please?” Yuki snapped his head in Gun Ho’s direction, who was at the cashier position, and smiled pleasantly when he saw a somewhat familiar face. 

“Woo Jin Chul-ssi, how are you?” Yuki greeted the stern-looking man. He grabbed two large paper cups, placing a coffee sleeve on each of the white cups. 

“I am well. How about yourself?” The orange-haired male followed Yuki in the process of making the two cups. He noted how Yuki moved fluidly amongst the complicated looking machines, and with well-practiced knowledge, he filled one cup without needing to look at it. 

“I am doing good. Could be better, could be worse,” Yuki hummed, filling the other cup with a dark roast. 

“How could things be better?” ‘A lot of things could be better,’ Yuki thought absentmindedly. However, he smiled and capped the two coffees, “Oh, you know, less stress would make things a lot better.” Jin Chul released a breath that Yuki was hesitant to call a laugh. 

“That would be splendid, actually.” Yuki handed the man the two cups, noting the slight narrowness of his eyes when he saw the size. 

“On the house, you guys must be working hard at the Association.” Yuki’s winsome smile killed whatever protest Jin Chul was going to voice. Instead, he nodded and thanked Yuki. 

“Have a nice day,” Yuki called out before the man could completely leave the cafe. Gun Ho scrunched his nose, “What a terrifying aura that man has.” The college student glanced at Yuki, “I don’t know how you do it.” Yuki chuckled, shrugging as he continued moving within his small baking space, “You get used to it.” 

Yuki was going to have to get used to it now that a soon to be S-Class was going to be in his presence. Every. Day. It was a good thing that Yuki was already somewhat prepared, but reading was different from experience. He’s hoping that he will be okay. After all, in the Manhwa, Jin Ah was okay. Then again, they are the children of the infamous Sung Il Hwan. 

‘But I also spent a lot of time with Sung Il Hwan when I was a kid. Would that mean I am okay too?’ When Yuki was a child, his family was neighbors with the Sung’s. Yuki spent nights at their place, and due to certain circumstances, Yuki lived with the family until he was 18. 

Sung Il Hwan was always kind to him, treating him as his own son and doting on him just as much. Yuki owed a lot to the former Fireman. If it weren’t for him, Yuki wasn’t sure if he would even be alive. As dramatic as that sounded, Yuki owed that family. It was another reason he remains close to the siblings, that way he can try and help watch over them just as Sung Il Hwan and Park Kyung He did for him. 

‘I need to stop thinking about this, I am just making more stress for myself,’ Yuki thought miserably. He could feel his neck tightening and his shoulder muscles aching. Maybe he could schedule a massage later. 

++++

Later that day, Yuki waited impatiently for the text from Jin Woo. Yuki was grateful that the Association allowed their Hunter’s web page to be available to the public because as soon as Yuki closed the cafe, he rushed over to the location. It required two buses and a 15-minute walk, but he made it. In his hands was a cup carrier, with a steaming large cup of chamomile tea and a small cup of lavender tea. 

Yuki sat on one of the metal beam stacks, nervously cracking his fingers and taking periodic sips of the lavender tea. 

Jin Woo is going to come out as a new person. 

Yuki’s chest tightened uncomfortably, and for a second Yuki thought he was going to have to reach for his inhaler. Before he could do so, the gate began glowing and two silhouettes emerged. 

“Yuki hyung,” Jin Woo stated in shock. There was still blood on his jacket, and on his face and neck were the remnants of the fluid. It looked like someone tried to wipe it off, but did so blindly.

Yuki didn’t question it. Instead, he set his cup down and approached Jin Woo with careful steps. His legs felt like freshly cooked pasta noodles, and at any moment they would collapse on him. Gulping, he took out the baby blue handkerchief with daisies embroidered on the corners and gently patted Jin Woo’s face. 

He wanted to cry. His Jin Woo had murdered. 

“You didn’t have to come here. I would have picked you up,” Jin Woo stated, accepting the offered chamomile tea. Yuki huffed, “Please. If you were to pick me up the cops would have been called. Walking around with blood on you…” Yuki didn’t finish, focused on just making sure that when Jin Woo gets home he won’t give Jin Ah a heart attack. 

Jin Woo smiled, noting the taste of tea and how Yuki’s brows furrowed in concentration. When they were younger and WHen Jin Woo would scratch his knees, Yuki was always there with the same expression. Scrunched eyebrows, lips pulled into a pout, and eyes narrowed in concentration. 

“Thank you.” Jin Woo appreciated Yuki’s effort to keep him in one piece. Not once failing to be there even if Jin Woo himself didn’t know that he’d need him. 

An awkward cough alerted the two of their audience. Yuki smiled brightly at the younger man, taking note of how young he looked. 

“Hello, I am Min Yuki.” 

“Y-Yoo Jin Ho!” Jin Woo and Yuki blinked in confusion as the boy shouted his name, his eyes wide and his smile looked jittery.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yoo Jin Ho-ssi.” Jin Ho forgot how to breathe for a second, finding it hard to believe that there was someone like this that existed. His world has become impossibly larger today. First, the issue of being a Hunter. Second, Jin Woo was a complete monster and a false ranker. Lastly, that so-called monster knew someone that looked like an Angel. 

‘Please! Angel-ssi, do you know the man behind you is a false ranker!’ 

“Nice to meet you too, Min Yuki-ssi.” Yuki chuckled at how open Jin Ho was, the loopy smile and expressive eyes. Yuki doubted he’d make it in his Father’s business world. Jin Ho was too readable. 

“Anyways, you should report to the Association that the Gate has been cleared,” Yuki steered from the topic of the dead bodies or the fact that he knew what Jin Woo did. Although, from the way Jin Woo’s eyes narrowed, he had noticed something. Jin Ho nodded, taking out his phone and called the association to report that the dungeon was cleared and there were fatalities. 

“If Hyung-nim and Yuki wish to leave first you can. I can deal with the Association,” Jin Ho assured, sending the two older men on their way with a wave and smile. Jin Woo narrowed his eyes but Yuki was quick to wave, “Thank you Jin Ho-ssi, take care.” 

Yuki picked up his own cup and waved once more at Jin Ho. 

“Are you not going to ask?” Jin Woo asked, eyeing the man next to him. Yuki took another sip of his tea, fighting the urge to pop his knuckles and chew his lip. 

“It is not my business.” 

“Do you even know what happened?” 

“I have a good idea,” Yuki mumbled. Jin Woo shoved his hands in his pockets, keeping close to the other male as they took the back roads to Jin Woo’s place. 

“They were cutting off the lizards tail.” Yuki has been around enough Hunters to know what that meant, and his past memories allowed for him to understand the situation Jin Woo and Jin Ho were in. He himself couldn’t begin to fathom being in that type of situation, therefore Yuki tried to not judge Jin Woo too harshly for his decision. It made it easier to blame it on the System, rather than Jin Woo. 

‘Yeah, the System made him do it.’ 

“Your life or theirs,” Yuki affirmed, glancing at Jin Woo from the corner of his eye. He contemplated saying the next line, unsure if it would do anything. After heavy mental debate, Yuki chose to just say it and deal with the consequences later. 

“Hwang Dong Suk is Hwang Dong Si’s brother.” Jin Woo glanced at Yuki, a small falter in his step. 

“What does that have to do with me?” 

‘So much for all those stats in intelligence,’ Yuki thought irritably. 

“You’re alive and Hwang Dong Suk isn’t. Do you think someone like Hwang Dong Si is going to let that go?” Yuki HATED Hwang Dong Si. Not even in his memories, but someone like that who decided to follow money and abandoned the people that needed him really stirred up murderous thoughts in Yuki. However, it was because he had this knowledge about Hwang Dong Si, that Yuki felt like he needed to share it with Jin Woo. At least warn him. 

Jin Woo stopped walking, his eyes wide and body stiff as he took in the situation he was in. If the S-Ranker Hwang Dong Si were to come now, Jin Woo would die. The man had a feeling that it wouldn’t just stop at him either. Jin Ah would be in danger, his mother would be in danger, and Yuki would be in danger. Everyone that Jin Woo wanted to protect, wanted to get stronger for, would be killed. 

‘Shit.’ The System really put him in a difficult situation with this one. However, because everyone’s lives were now on the line, he had to get stronger. He had to get stronger faster. This was even more motivation. 

But… 

What if he couldn’t get strong enough in time? What if he was too late? What if the System didn’t allow him to get past a certain limit? Would that limit surpass Hwang Dong Si? What-

“Jin Woo.” A warm hand grasped Jin Woo’s. Frazzled eyes gazed unsteadily in Yuki’s, the warm red swirling in kindness as he gazed at Jin Woo. 

“It’ll be okay.” All it was were three words. Barely five syllables in total. And yet, it calmed everything. The once erratically beating heart steadied, and the surrounding area that had previously been hazy, cleared. Yuki smiled reassuringly at Jin Woo, the warm evening sun casting an orange glow that seemed to radiate off of Yuki. 

It never failed to amaze Jin Woo of how calming Yuki could be. From the way he spoke, to even his everyday life. The atmosphere that surrounded him was almost always tranquil, except for the few times Yuki has lost his temper. The ability to soothe even the most frazzled souls is what drew people to him. 

Jin Woo took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, “Yeah, I’ll be stronger by the time he poses a threat.” Yuki smiled giddily, removing his hand from Jin Woo’s and proceeding to walk in the direction of the apartment. Jin Woo followed, his breathing now calm and his mind able to think clearer. Instead of seeing this situation as dire, he chose to see it as motivation. 

‘All the more reason to get stronger.’ 

++++

Yuki sighed exhaustedly when he made his way into his apartment. He smelled of jajangmyeon and in his hands was a container of the meal. Pip greeted him by rushing to his legs and Cujo huffed a welcome back. Yuki chuckled at the two, patting both of them on their heads before placing his food in the small fridge. 

His apartment remained dark. The light of the city providing enough light for Yuki to walk through his place with ease. Floor to ceiling windows allowed for an exquisite view of the city, and it also allowed for the most remarkable sunsets to be viewed. 

Yuki trudged his way to his balcony, the plants he had out there swayed with the breeze and he could hear the faint sound of the honking of car horns. The height he was out allowed for him to see the faint blue glows of gates throughout the city, some on the roads and some in neighborhoods. 

Placing a strawberry flavored cigarette between his lips, he lit the cancer stick and took a deep breath. It wasn’t a habit Yuki was proud of, and for having a hole in one lung was really pushing it. However, it was something that Yuki picked up and found hard to quit. It used to be worse, smoking half a box a day. However, Jin Ah and Jin Woo got on his case, so he instead chose to do it occasionally. Whenever he was stressed, he’d pull one out. 

Like right now. 

Taking another inhale, he relished in the burn of the ashes at the back of his throat and in his lungs, grounding him. His mind kept thinking of the series of events that happened today and undoubtedly will happen again. It made Yuki fret for the oncoming future. Things will change simply because Yuki exists, but the scary part was not knowing what. 

Many things could change, things that Yuki would never be able to foresee. However, if there is one thing that Yuki does want to change, it would be the fate of Byung Gyu. Yuki took a shaking breath, inhaling once more, and releasing the smoke. He’s grown to really enjoy the ex-Hunter, the weirdo always popping into his cafe at closing time and sharing his day. 

Yuki didn’t want him to die. 

And because he knew what was going to happen, he could change it. That itself will cause problems, however, this wasn’t the original Solo Leveling. If it was, then Yuki wouldn’t be here. Besides, Byung Gyu was worth changing fate over. 

Snubbing out the cigarette, Yuki placed the bud in the trash and walked back into his apartment. The shower was calling his name, and he could hear his bed echoing it. Walking into the small room, Yuki turned on the shower before stripping. The mirror reflecting a skinny body, with little muscle volume and pale skin. 

When the water was hot enough, Yuki hopped in and began scrubbing the day away. His body wash smelled of mint and eucalyptus, while his shampoo and conditioner was of lavender. It never bothered him that some would find his choice in scent more feminine, enjoying subtle herbal smells. He’s sure it’s because his past life loved these smells. He can vaguely recall the subtle scents of candles, and which essential oil would always be put in the diffuser. 

Yuki would have vague memories, sometimes appearing in dreams or doing a simple task and they’ll appear. The only clear memory was about Solo Leveling, and that was the only one. Everything else can be compared to looking through textured glass. He’ll see the larger shape of the memory clearly, but the minuscule details are disoriented and lost. Certain things attract memories, for example, smell, taste, sometimes he’ll hum a tune that doesn’t exist in that world but it did in his previous life. 

He can recall the names of certain songs, while others are forever lost. When he was little, he had a difficult time differentiating what was reality now, and what was a reality in the past. 

Yuki stepped out of the shower, his body flushed from the heat and he no longer smelled of the cafe or of jajangmyeon. He completed his nightly skin routine and put on his navy pajama set, the first few buttons undone and allowing for the cool air of the apartment to cool his skin. 

“Cujo, Pip, bedtime.” The pitter-patter of feet alerted him that his companions were on their way, and he decided to crawl into bed first. His room was clean and lacked decorations. There were only a few plants, some gold geometric figurines, and a black bookshelf that was filled with books. There were a few framed photos on the desk, the majority of them were of the Sung’s and him, with a few pictures of the cafe. 

His bed was pushed in the small nook that was in the corner of his room, the foot and the other side surrounded by windows that allowed for a beautiful view of the city. The comforters were white and showed obvious signs of use, and the fur that was on it showed that more than one living being slept on the full bed. 

As if they heard him, Pip jumped onto the comforter, finding his place near amongst the vast amount of pillows. While Cujo chose to lay at the foot of the bed, his massive body reflected in the window. Yuki chuckled at the heave the dog made when he was finally comfortable, and climbed into bed himself. The comforter smelled fresh linen, something that had Yuki deeply inhaling before setting his alarm. 

Yuki admired the view of the city before the weight of the day settled in. His body ached from stress and his eyes burned. Taking a deep breath once more, Yuki closed his eyes and had no problem keeping them shut. 

On the other side of the city, in the Hunter’s Association building, sat two men. One was older than the other, sporting man scars and proof of age, while the other was Woo Jin Chul. 

“Chairman Go Gun Hee, I think now would be a great time for a break,” Jin Chul advised, taking in the amount of paper’s the S-Rank man has done. 

Go Gun Hee sighed tiredly, his eyes weary and the need for coffee was evident. Speaking of coffee, the one he had earlier today was still fresh on his mind. When Jin Chul said that he was going to get coffee, Go Gun Hee expected it to be the usual, from the cafe across the street. Instead, Jin Chul brought a different cup with a different logo and different tasting coffee. A better tasting coffee.  
  


Go Gun Hee was also aware of the fact as to why Jin Chul went there. A few weeks back, Jin Chul came in explaining how he ran into a potentially high ranking individual. They weren’t a Hunter yet, however, the power rolled off of them proved that they would be a valuable one. That was until Jin Chul looked them up. 

Min Yuki had a hole in his lung, one that had exempted him from the military and would prove to be a hindrance if he did become a Hunter. Not to mention, he was a somewhat successful owner of Koffee Krew, building it from the ground up. The cafe was popular in the area it was located in, but still had some hesitance of expanding. 

“Jin Chul,” Go Gun Hee called for the man’s attention, which he got undividedly. 

“Do you mind grabbing the same coffee from today for tomorrow please?” Jin Chul nodded, “Of course, Chairman,” Go Gun Hee smiled, his mind continuing to drift back to the name. 

‘It’s good to see he is doing well.’ 

  
  
  



	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it would appear that Sung Jin Woo may have gotten in some trouble with him.”
> 
> “Haha.”

“You’re meeting up with Yoo Jin Ho-ssi?” Yuki handed Jin Woo a cup of coffee, taking in the information that Jin Woo provided. Jin Woo nodded, taking a sip of the coffee and sighing in bliss. 

“And… you’re going like that?” Yuki’s judgemental gaze made Jin Woo look down at his outfit. 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“You look like you’re going to rob a bank or something.” Jin Woo snorted, taking another sip and chuckled as Yuki scrunched his nose. Yuki pinched the hem of Jin Woo’s brown hoodie between his thumb and forefinger. The fabric was stretched to its utmost limit, trying to accommodate Jin Woo’s unexpected growth spurt and muscle gain. 

“I haven’t gone shopping in a while, so everything looks small on me,” Jin Woo explained, and Yuki chuckled. 

“I know, you’ve gotten taller. I’m starting to feel short around you.” Yuki was of average height, 5’9. He and Jin Woo used to be around the same height a build, however now that Jin Woo was continuously growing stronger Jin Woo’s body was changing to accommodate for it. Instead of 5’9, Jin Woo was now around 5’11 or 6’0 feet and his shoulders have broadened by a mile. 

Jin Woo laughed, his shoulders shaking and his coffee almost spilling. Yuki pouted at that, and lightly hit Jin Woo’s shoulder. 

“Tiny Hyung,” Jin Woo snorted out and Yuki squawked. Yuki proceeded to hit Jin Woo’s shoulder, making the man laugh harder. 

“Hurry up and go meet Yoo Jin Ho-ssi!” Yuki kicked Jin Woo out, and Jin Woo waved goodbye. Yuki huffed before returning his attention to the cafe, which had a chuckling Chunghee and Baram behind the bar. Both workers were trying very hard to stifle they’re giggling, but Chunghee’s loud laugh was hard to quiet even with a hand in front of his mouth. 

“Oh, and what’s so funny?” Baram snorted and Chung Hee had to turn the other way. 

“N-nothing.” 

“Tiny Oppa,” Baram giggled out, making Chunghee snort and bite his finger to stop himself from making the situation worse. Yuki huffed before smiling sinisterly, “Okay then, Baram-ssi you can clean the espresso machine.” 

“Wait, Oppa!” Baram tried to reason but Yuki ignored her, “Now, please get to work. We have customers.” 

“Oppa!” 

Yuki ignored her cries and began setting to work on making cream horns. They were one of the first pastries he’s ever made, and to this day are one of his favorites. The outside was the flaky crust, twirled around a mold that was similar to a conical shell. As for the filling, Yuki experimented with many flavors and found that the strawberry and chocolate were the favorites. He also had Specials that would only come out for the Holidays. 

In all honesty, cream horns were one of his specialties, along with cakes and chocolates. Macaroons were slowly making their way up there, however, it was apparent that Gun Ho had a better knack for the sweets than Yuki did. Cream horns though. Yuki could make those for ages and never get tired of them. They were such a fun shape in his opinion, and options for fillings were endless. 

He could faintly hear the sound of the television, the News was nothing more than a buzz and the music that played throughout the cafe had a jubilant tone. Yuki hummed along with it, finding the happy song to lift his spirits a bit. In truth, he still wasn’t all that over Jin Woo killing. It bothered him. Not so much the murder aspect, but more of the fact that he knew this was going to happen, he knew Jin Woo’s life was on the line, he knew the System made him do it, and yet, he couldn’t get over it. 

It irritated Yuki to the core. 

  
Muttering curses, he rolled out one of the sheets of dough, covering the backside in flour to ensure it wouldn’t stick to the counter. He rolled it so it was 12’ inches in length and 9’ wide. There, he grabbed a knife and allowed muscle memory to cut 12’ long and 1’ wide strips. Delicate fingers gently picked up one strip at a time and twirled it around a cone-shaped instrument making sure to have the dough overlap a little. 

“Oppa,” Baram called out for the man. She had a semi concerned look on her face as she gestured with her eyes towards the familiar auburn haired male. 

“He’s asking for you,” She whispered, her posture tense and her eyes wide in with uneasiness. Yuki couldn’t blame the girl, after all, Woo Jin Chul was a pretty intense man, to begin with. His face screamed ‘screw off,’ and his posture looked ready to handle anyone who crossed him. It didn’t help that he is a high A-Rank Hunter either, offsetting anyone who was more sensitive than magic aura. 

“Relax, Baram-ssi,” Yuki assured, his pale hand landing on her shoulder reassuringly. He strolled over to the waiting male, a smile on his face as he nodded in greeting. 

“Woo Jin Chul-ssi, it’s a pleasure seeing you again. How are you?” Yuki tried to strike up a casual conversation with the seemingly cold male. 

“I am well, how about yourself?” 

“I’m doing good, could be better, could be worse.” Jin Chul nodded at the statement, agreeing with it. 

“How can I help you today?” 

“2 large coffees please,” Jin Chul asked politely, to which Yuki nodded. He inserted the price and motioned for Jin Chul to insert his card. 

“I came here on other business as well,” Jin Chul stated, taking his car out when the bell-like alarm rang from the machine, alerting both of them that the transaction was made. Yuki hummed to show he was listening, grabbing the two large cups of coffee and making his way towards the machine. 

“Is this business something that can be said openly, or needs to be private?” Yuki had a feeling of what kind of business that Jin Chul wanted to talk about, but it was always good to double-check, just in case. 

“It is up to you.” ‘Woo Jin Chul, that’s not very helpful,’ Yuki whined pitifully. Taking a deep breath, Yuki glanced around, Baram was over by the espresso machine and Chung Hee took over the cash register. There were no other patrons by them, and if Jin Chul spoke quietly then it shouldn’t be a problem. 

“Okay, I don’t want your coffees to get cold, so you could just tell me now.” Yuki slipped the sleeves over the white cups and placed them on the counter that separated the two men. 

“Are you aware of who Hwang Dong Su is?” Yuki blinked slowly, processing the question. 

“Woo Jin Chul-ssi, everybody knows who he is.” He tried to not sound sarcastic because Woo Jin Chul does not look like someone who would appreciate it. 

“Well, it would appear that Sung Jin Woo may have gotten in some trouble with him.” ‘Act confuse, act confuse,’ Yuki repeated the mantra, trying to match his facial expression with one of said emotion. He also tried to question it, as any normal person would do. Instead, what came out of his mouth was, “Haha.” It was a mocking chuckle, one that had Woo Jin Chul reeling in shock and Yuki cursing himself out. 

“Sorry,” Yuki apologized, coughing into his fist. Woo Jin Chul just blinked at him, normally half-lidded eyes wide in shock and uncertainty if this albino barista understood what was just spoken. 

“Anyways, that is a bit of a problem,” Yuki tried to continue as nothing happened, desperately trying to resume the conversation. 

Woo Jin Chul nodded, reaching for the two coffees, “He’s not the most docile S-Rank, and therefore I wanted to warn you. He may come after you for being tied to Sung Jin Woo.” That was a problem. 

“Hmm, that is concerning,” Yuki hummed thoughtfully, not enjoying this newly added stress. Woo Jin Chul looked somewhat apologetic, “The laws rarely bind S- Ranks because of how rare they are.” Yuki nodded to show that he understood. 

“However, because you are a regular South Korean citizen, the Hunter’s Association is going to protect you.” There was a hint of ‘try’ before ‘protect,’ but Yuki appreciated the thought. Many laws protected regular people from Hunters, however as Woo Jin Chul has stated, S-Ranks were above the law due to rarity. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Yuki had a feeling that he would be fine, however, the warning was greatly appreciated. Woo Jin Chul nodded, bidding the barista a good day before leaving. Yuki waved as the man exited the cafe, taking a deep breath before heading back to the cream horns. 

‘I need a smoke.’ 

++++

Dark heavy clouds swirled in the sky, promising rain and unneeded humidity. Yuki sat in his cafe, long after closing with a hot cup of french hot chocolate. His crooked fingers were wrapped delicately around the porcelain mug, the heat making his pale skin flush red. 

Min Byung Gyu sat across from, his teaching papers were spread hazardously across the table, various pen markings and highlighted notes were strewn across the pages. He also had a large cup of french hot chocolate, although he was more empty than Yuki’s. Min Byung Gyu openly stared at the albino male across from him, noting the look of indifference across the barista’s normally expressive face. 

“You never sit down with me, is everything okay?” Min Byung Gyu joked, taking a bite of the German Chocolate cake. Yuki chuckled, taking a long sip from his hot chocolate, “Mmm, just stressed.” The Ex-S Hunter’s face morphed to concern, “Is the cafe not doing well?” 

“No, the cafe is doing fine. I’m just worried about a friend,” Yuki mumbled. Min Byung Gyu hummed, “Is it your childhood friend? The E-Ranker?” Yuki nodded, ‘Although, I don’t know if we can still call him an E-Ranker.’ He took another sip, allowing for the hot liquid to warm his throat and his chest. The current events and future events were weighing heavily on his shoulders, making a prominent slouch in his posture and for his face to look tired. 

‘Hwang Dong Su will be here in two weeks, that means it’s two weeks for Jin Woo to get stronger and develop his Necromancy power.’ Yuki thought, biting his lip in thought. 

‘But, what if he doesn’t get stronger in time? What if this is one of those things that changes because I am here? What if Jin Woo doesn’t become as strong as he needs to be by then? What am I-’ 

“Yuki-ssi.” A large hand placed itself on his wrists, the warmth sent goosebumps up Yuki’s arms and alerted him of his thoughts. Min Byung Gyu was sitting there smiling at him, “Whenever you go into ‘thought overdrive’ your hands shake.” The Ex Hunter explained, making Yuki chuckle at the term ‘thought overdrive.’ When the soon to be a teacher was positive that Yuki was calm and the shaking subsided, he released the thin wrist and instead replaced the warmth of Yuki’s hand with the hot chocolate mug. 

“Sorry, I didn’t even realize,” Yuki fumbled when he brought the mug to his lips. Min Byung Gyu shrugged, “I don’t know what’s going on with your friend, but I do know this. You are only able to control the things that happen in your life. Even then, that’s not a lot.” Min Byung Gyu glanced at the crooked pale fingers that held the white mug, “However, you can 100% control your reactions to the situations life puts you through. Don’t stress about the consequences of what hasn’t happened yet, only prepare for it.” 

Yuki blinked at the Healer, his red eyes wide in astonishment and his mouth agape. It took a bit of time before any sound escaped him, and it was a chuckle. 

“You’re going to be a great teacher, Min Byung Gyu-ssi.” ‘I’m going to make sure you get there too.’ 

For another hour, the two of them sat in the cafe, drinking hot chocolate, and having small bickerments. Then, it was time for the two of them to leave, Min Byung Gyu waiting until the last minute before exiting the cafe with Yuki. It was around 9:00, the night air crisp with the promise of winter and the stars replaced by the twinkling of the city. 

The heavy breath Yuki released looked like the clouds one would see during the day, and his thin shoulders hunched as a draft passed by him. His hair moved with the breeze, and his eyes were drawn to almost empty streets. The walk from his cafe to the apartment wasn’t fair, but at night with a cold breeze like this, Yuki wished he lived closer. 

“Haah~ I’m going to have to start wearing a scarf,” Yuki whined, trying to nestle more in the collar of his jacket as another breeze passed by him. His thin body wasn’t meant for this! Why did South Korea have to get so cold?!

“Min Yuki-ssi.” 

“Ahhh!” Yuki jumped nearly 6 feet in the air and he felt his soul leave his body for a second. Whipping around he came face to face with Woo Jin Chul, who was also sporting a startled expression. 

“Oh my God, Woo Jin Chul-ssi, it’s just you,” Yuki sighed in relief. A pale hand resting on his chest to steady his heart. The other male made his expression neutral before strolling over towards the shivering male. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Woo Jin Chul apologized, to which Yuki shook his head. 

“It’s okay, it’s just you Hunters don’t really make much noise,” Yuki chuckled sheepishly, before staring at the male inquisitively. 

“What brings you here, Woo Jin Chul-ssi?” The man motioned the sleek black car, “As the Hunter’ Association promised, we will do our best to protect Min Yuki-ssi.” Yuki blinked. 

“We got word that Hwang Dong Si will arrive in two weeks, however, there’s no telling if he will use other means to prove a point before he gets here,” Woo Jin Chul explained. Yuki nodded in understanding, “Due to that present… possibility, it is my job to ensure you reach home safely.” Yuki understood the underlying meaning of the word ‘possibility.’ It was just a kinder word to say rather than ‘threat.’ 

“Woo Jin Chul-ssi, I appreciate your’s and the Association’s thoughts, but I’m sure that you have more pressing matters to attend to other than guiding a cafe owner to their home.” Since when did the Association ‘watch’ people? Not to mention, sending Woo Jin Chul of all people to be a babysitter seemed a little overboard. 

“I assure you Min Yuki-ssi, this is all in the job description.” Yuki huffed, a smile on his lips and cheeks flushed from the cold. 

“I guess I’ll take the offer.” He and Woo Jin Chul walked to the car, Woo Jin Chul opening one of the passenger’s doors and allowing the male in the expensive car. 

“Wow,” Yuki openly gaped, feeling the smooth texture of leather on his fingertips, and the heated seats that chased away the cold from his body. 

“Luxury,” He whistled. Woo Jin Chul got in the driver's seat and took off down the stretch of road. Yuki scanned the area before coming to the realization, “Ah, do you need my address?” 

“No, your address is in Hunter Sung Jin Woo’s emergency contacts.” Yuki nodded in understanding, “Thank you for the ride by the way.” Woo Jin Chul nodded, “It is the Association’s duty to protect the citizens of South Korea from a Hunter.” He glanced at Yuki through the rearview mirror, pulling up next to the apartment building. 

“Something like this is no problem.” Yuki swore he saw a smile but wasn’t sure if it was because of the lights or because of how tired he was feeling, but he wrote it off. Getting out of the nice car, he bid Woo Jin Chul a farewell, and the next two cups of coffee would be on the house. Woo Jin Chul waited until Yuki’s form disappeared into the building before taking off, his destination was the Association building. 

Yuki slouched when he got to the elevator and exhaled heavily as he lazily pushed the floor button. He decided to check his phone and notifications. There wasn’t much, which Yuki liked, and in truth, he didn’t mind that his phone apps were almost nonexistent. The only entertainment he got off his phone was Youtube, Pinterest, and the internet. Very rarely texting, and even rarer callings. 

When Yuki entered his apartment, he was greeted with the sight of Jin Woo and Jin Ah eating his (Yuki’s) dinner. Both siblings paused in mid-bite, the noodles of the Shrimp Scampi sliding off the forks. 

“W...Welcome home~” Jin Ah greeted, awkwardly waving at the frozen Albino. Jin Woo picked up the fallen noodles, not breaking eye contact with Yuki, and slurped the noodles. Yuki took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and releasing it through his mouth. 

“Really?” 

  
  



	5. Pizzelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is why he felt nothing as he watched those Goblins shred him. Either by their hands, teeth, or weapons, Jin Woo didn’t care. 
> 
> As long as the trash disappeared. 

“This sucks.” Yuki roamed the convenience store, looking for a cheap pair of sunglasses. He and Jin Woo were taking a walk in the park when someone bumped into him and knocked his original sunglasses off. It wouldn’t have been bad if only Jin Woo didn’t step on them. 

“I’m really sorry, Yuki.” Jin Woo scratched the back of his head in misery, feeling terrible about being the one to break the accessory. He continued to watch as the other browsed the sunglasses, trying to see which one fits his face. Yuki shrugged, “They were cheap.” He placed the pair back on the rack and reached for another one. 

“That’s probably why they broke so easily.” 

“Or, because you’re now gigantic self stepped on them,” Yuki countered, sticking his tongue out at the other. Jin Woo huffed, a smile on his face as he picked up a pair and gently placed them over Yuki’s eyes. 

“These look good,” He commented, admiring how the shape of the glasses highlighted Yuki’s features. Yuki looked in the mirror, adjusting and fiddling with them until he concluded that they did in fact look good. With a satisfied smile, he proceeded to the cashier, holding the flimsy pair in between his fingers. 

“Woah~ Are those your real eye color or are you wearing contacts?” Jin Woo sneered at the boy who looked no older than 19. Yuki smiled awkwardly, glancing sideways as he took out his wallet. 

“They’re real.” The boy didn’t get the hint and instead leaned closer. Yuki instinctively leaned away, a frown now on his face and bottom lip between his teeth. Jin Woo stepped between them, a glare in his eyes and a scowl on his face. The cashier looked ready to retort until he noticed the look he was being given. 

“He’s not a show animal. Hurry and check us out.” Yuki observed how the cashier’s tanned face became almost a bluish-grey in fear. Shaky hands scanned the sunglasses, and almost dropped them in the process of handing them back. Jin Woo scanned his card and snatched the accessory before any more questions or comments could be raised. 

“You didn’t have to pay for them.” Jin Woo’s now larger hand rested on the small of Yuki’s back to guide the other out. The sunglasses rested delicately on Yuki’s nose bridge, protecting his eyes from the Autumn sun. A cold breeze blew through them and Yuki nuzzled into his thick scarf, remembering to wear it. 

“It was cheap.” Jin Woo’s tone left no room for arguments, and Yuki briefly wondered when the shy smol bean that used to be Jin Woo became this giant beanstalk Jin Woo. Confidence oozed off of him, rolling out in waves of growing power and maturity. It took Yuki longer than he thought to accept this new Jin Woo. A more powerful and somewhat colder Jin Woo, but with that came to the confidence that the old Jin Woo lacked. He was standing taller, chin higher, and gaze forward instead of down. 

“What’s wrong?” Yuki’s been smiling at Jin Woo for a bit, making the taller one raise an eyebrow. Even though Yuki had sunglasses on, Jin Woo could feel the warm gaze, warmer than the cup of coffee they both had in their hands. He could imagine clearly how Yuki’s eyes looked underneath the shades. Upturned eyes that were framed with surprisingly thick white eyelashes, would be scrunched due to his smile. The slightly purple bruising underneath his eyes from the lack of sleep would almost disappear from the delicate tissue creasing with the smile. In the middle of those eyes would be the warmest shade of red, sometimes pink when in the sunlight, and they would be shining as he stared at whatever was making him happy. Which was Jin Woo right now. 

Instead of answering, thin crooked fingers reached up and ran through the healthy locks on Jin Woo’s head. The strands tickled the skin between his fingers, and with every movement released the smell of mint from Jin Woo’s shampoo. What was a normal action for the two of them caused some people to stare or pause in what they were doing. Taking in what would have been a perfect picture, and gawking at the two attractive males in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“You should cut your hair. It’s getting really long,” Yuki mumbled, removing his fingers and continuing their walk. Jin Woo huffed, a smile on his lips as easily caught up. His now longer legs were able to keep the same pace as Yuki without breaking a sweat. 

“Ah yes. Someone who can put their hair in a half ponytail is telling  _ me _ my hair is too long.” Yuki laughed, almost spilling his coffee as he did so. 

“But my hair is iconic now.” Yuki motioned to his white locks. Jin Woo chuckled, nodding with the statement and continuing their walk. 

Until his phone buzzed. Taking out the device, he stared at the Hunter’s notification for a second before opening and confirming his attendance.    
  


“Yuki, I have to go. There’s a dungeon nearby and they put me on it.” If Yuki was bothered, he didn’t show it. Instead, his face broke out into a smile, and nodded in understanding. Jin Woo was hesitant to leave the other standing in front of the bookstore, but Yuki urged him on. 

“You can’t be late.” Yuki gently pushed Jin Woo in the direction the other was about to head into. He waved as the Jin Woo glanced back one more time, before pulling his hood over his head and proceeding to the meeting sight. Yuki sighed once more, taking a long sip of his coffee before throwing it away. 

It was Sunday, his cafe was closed so there was a need for him to be anywhere. His only plan for today was to hang out with Jin Woo. Nothing else. 

_‘I am such a boring person,’_ Yuki thought as he gazed at the bookstore behind him. Next to a cafe, Yuki always wanted to own a small bookstore. Cafes and bookstores always seemed to complement one another so well, Yuki couldn’t help feel the need to open one. 

“It’s not like I need one,” He mumbled, walking away to stop himself from impulse buying a book that he wasn’t going to touch for a while. Instead, he opted to keep walking. With no place in mind, he wandered aimlessly. There was something therapeutic about getting lost without actually getting lost. Taking streets he never really walked on or seeing where new buildings were going up. It’s been a while since Yuki was able to do this. 

Even in his old life, he never could get lost. Too busy trying to meet everyone’s expectations, there was no time to just wander. 

In this world, there were only his. 

He wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck, sighing happily when his neck became warmer as another cold breeze rushed past him. 

++++

Jin Woo didn’t think he was particularly strong. He was stronger than what he used to be, but not strong enough. That much was obvious as he was barely holding on to the fight with Kang Tae Shik. That man’s stupid camouflage skill was being a nuisance. The tendon in his ankle was cut, and he was almost positive that it was actually severed. 

For a split second, doubt crossed his mind. It was that unnecessary voice in the back of his head. It whispered all his insecurities and brought them to the surface of his mind. They were insecurities that couldn’t be washed away with simple power-ups or anything. Always there. Always reminding him that he was human. 

That voice would whisper,’ What if you can’t beat him? How can you protect the ones you love, when you can’t even protect yourself?’ It was a grating voice. One that Jin Woo couldn’t place, but knows he’s heard it before. 

If he couldn’t beat this guy, how would he beat Hwang Dong Si? How would he protect Jin Ah? His mother? Yuki? 

_ ‘Jin Woo, it’ll be okay.’  _

**_Klang_ **

His blade collided with Kang Tae Shik’s, effectively stopping the assault. Kang Tae Shik landed a few feet away, watching how Jin Woo’s wounds healed and how his eyes got sharper. More dangerous. 

“Even anger is a waste on someone like you.” Kang Tae Shik charged, only to be deflected and put on the defensive. They continued to exchange blows, Jin Woo evolving further throughout the fight. Kang Tae Shik was no longer most dangerous within this dungeon. A dagger in his stomach certified that. 

Jin Woo gazed down at the man with cold eyes, unmoving and uncaring of his fate. 

It was almost scary how unmoved he was by ending another’s life. Even the first time, there was next to nothing.

He remembers that day. The day he proved to himself and the System that he was a Hunter. Eight people died from his hands, and Jin Woo couldn’t bring himself to care about their deaths. Didn’t care how Jin Ho saw him, because Jin Ho’s opinion didn’t matter. 

But Yuki’s did. The moment he saw the smaller male waiting for him outside the Gate, holding two cups of what had to be tea, Jin Woo would never forget. Yuki looked ready to cry. Despite how he carefully wiped the blood off Jin Woo’s face, making sure to avoid looking at the red and purple-stained jacket, Yuki looked like he was in pain the whole time. 

_‘Your life or theirs._ ’ Is what Yuki had said. Yet, it looked like Yuki was trying to confirm that fact with himself rather than Jin Woo. How Yuki knew what was happening, Jin Woo had no idea. Yuki’s always been good about being there when things go South. When Jin Woo’s mother went into Eternal Sleep, Yuki was there without needing to be told. When Jin Woo struggled to pay the bills, Yuki was there to shove a blank check in Jin Woo’s direction, gladly paying for the expenses that didn’t concern him. When Jin Ah’s school uniform was raised in price, Yuki bought her it as a Congratulations gift and so Jin Woo could put food on the table. Whenever Jin Woo felt like he wasn’t enough, Yuki was there to remind him that he was. 

Always there when they needed him. Whether they realized it or not. 

It was a power that Jin Woo was positive that Yuki possessed. A sixth sense they called it. Yuki probably would know about this as well. However, Jin Woo wouldn’t say anything. Not unless Yuki brings this up first, Jin Woo will keep his mouth shut. 

He harshly grabbed the back of the still alive prisoner. Jin Woo knew a lot of people that were trash. However, there were only a few that Jin Woo would consider worse than that. This guy was one of them. That is why he felt nothing as he watched those Goblins shred him. Either by their hands, teeth, or weapons, Jin Woo didn’t care. 

As long as the trash disappeared. 

**_Ping_ **

Jin Woo stared at the Quest in front of him. The telltale blue of the holographic message glowed in the dark tunnel of the Dungeon. Around him were the bodies of the goblins in the Boss Area. Among them was the body of one of the prisoners, torn apart and mixed with the bodies of other goblins. 

None of that mattered. The Quest did though. 

[ Quest: The Will to Grow ] 

[ Feelings for an individual have encouraged you to grow rapidly ] 

What the hell. 

[ Growth of these feelings will result in a decrease amount of time to level up ] 

Award for Quest Completion: 

[ When feelings reach 100%, stats increase by 10% ] 

[ When feelings are reciprocated, stats increase by 30% ] 

Time Limit: None 

_‘Feelings?’_ Jin Woo pursed his lips as he made his way to the exit. His eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his forehead as he tried to figure out what the System meant by feelings. Like, love? He vaguely recalls Yuki talking about the different types of love there was in the world. 

_‘What kind of love then? Does it mean family?’_ Jin Woo shook his head. If it were family he would have gotten it at the beginning of this whole mess. 

“Jin Woo!” He looked up and smiled at oragenette woman. Her smile was large and her eyes grateful. He quickly crossed Lee Ju Hee off. No offense to the woman, he had a crush on her in the beginning. However, now he only saw her as a good friend. 

_‘Who do I have feelings for?’_ Soft and familiar red eyes appeared in his mind for a split second. The System’s notification made a ting, and numbers appeared in front of him. 

[ Quest: The Will to Grow ]

Quest Completion : 5% 

_‘Wait a minute.’_ Jin Woo stared blankly at the notification. It took him longer than he would like to admit to realize what the 5% meant. 

_‘WAIT A MINUTE!!’_ His cheeks became red and his heartbeat quickened. 

Quest Completion: 6% 

_‘STOP THAT!’_ Jin Woo mentally screeched, his cheeks pink as he realized what the system implied. Lee Ju Hee smiled patiently, holding the pink magic stone in her fingers. 

“Can I repay you now?” Jin Woo nodded eagerly, trying to find an excuse to get these thoughts away. There was absolutely no way it could be Yuki. After all, he and Yuki grew up together. Best friends since the moment Yuki’s family moved into the apartment next to theirs. 

Since when did Jin Woo develop a crush on the other? 

“Jin Woo,” Lee Ju Hee called for his attention. The other has been spaced out for a bit, admiring the falling leaves with a far off expression on his face. She’s seen that look before. It’s been on a lot of her friend’s faces, and now and then Jin Woo himself would have it. It was a look hard to miss by those around them, but the person wearing it never noticed. 

“So, who’s the lucky person that has caught your attention?” Jin Woo’s blank expression morphed to one of terror. His face and ears lit up and his eyes grew wide. 

“N-n-no one! W-w-why would you th-think that?!” Lee Ju Hee laughed at the man’s lie. 

“Is it Yuki-ssi?” Jin Woo’s face became even redder and Lee Ju Hee couldn’t help but laugh more. She knew it. The moment she met the white-haired male, she could see it. The way Jin Woo stared at the barista, and how Yuki was always looking out for the then weak Jin Woo. 

She figured Jin Woo wouldn’t notice these feelings. He was always too stressed, too preoccupied thinking about other things. However, it would seem that now he is strong enough to not worry about surviving in certain Dungeons, his thoughts were able to roam. Finally able to catch up on his feelings and interests. 

_‘Yuki-ssi, I expected you of all people to notice though.’_ The albino male was always smart, both people and business-wise. It’s a shame he never noticed either. 

“Men,” Lee Ju Hee groaned. 

++++

Yuki grew used to seeing the Sung siblings appearing in his home out of the blue. Both of them had keys to his place, just like he had a spare to their place. Sometimes, Yuki would be taking a rare nap on his couch, and when he wakes up either Jin Woo would be watching the tv or Jin Ah would be doing homework on his counter. It was never a rare sight for the albino male. 

Like right now. He was fresh out of a hot shower, still in his robe, when he caught sight of the tall male laying down on his couch. Jin Woo had now reached a height where his ankles had to hang off the arm of the sofa, and the other rested between the back of his head and neck.

It didn’t look comfortable. 

“Jin Woo?” What was a rare sight was a far off looking Jin Woo. Rarely ever did the other have time to doze, constantly stressing about Jin Ah’s education, the bills that seemed to never take a break, and the job of being a Hunter. For Jin Woo, daydreaming was a luxury he could rarely afford. 

“Is everything okay?” And because it was a luxury, whenever Jin Woo would daydream it would mean that something emotionally taxing had happened. Knobby fingers tapped Jin Woo’s forehead, trying to gain the other’s attention. Dull grey eyes shifted. 

“Keep furrowing brows like that and you’ll get wrinkles.” Jin Woo’s once tense face broke out into a smile, which soon led to a small laugh. 

“Everything is fine, just thinking.” Yuki hummed at the comment, knowing it was a lie but didn’t want to call the other out on it. Jin Woo would tell him when he’s ready. Those fingers moved from the tan forehead to dark locks, nails scraping at the scalp and curling around the hair. Jin Woo’s eyes closed and his smile remained present. 

It was a rare moment for the two of them. Stillness surrounded them and the only sound that could be heard was that of the cars honking far below. Yuki himself was the very epitome of calm. The smell of lavender and roses rolled off of the skin, filling the surrounding area with a much-needed spring feel. Jin Woo made the mistake of opening his eyes as Yuki’s robe slid off his shoulder. 

The water from Yuki’s still wet hair rolled down his neck, creating a path over his collarbone and down his thin chest to-

Quest Completion: 10% 

**_Slap_ **

“Jin Woo!” Yuki startled, his hand leaving Jin Woo’s hair and moving to rest on Jin Woo’s now red cheek. 

“Wh-why would you hit yourself like that?” Fretful eyes glared at Jin Woo, the surprise and mild irritation. Jin Woo stared blankly, not sure how to handle this situation. Gulping, Jin Woo could only think of one response, “Fly. I thought there was a fly on me.” Yuki raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving smile on his lips. The pads of his fingers cool against Jin Woo’s now flaming cheek. 

“You didn’t have to hit yourself that hard,” Yuki mumbled. He removed his hands and made his way towards the kitchen. With Yuki was out of sight, Jin Woo allowed himself to deflate as his whole face became beet red and steam rolled off of his cheeks due to the heat radiating off of him. 

“Oh my God,” Jin Woo whispered. This Quest was going to be the death of him. He could feel it deep in his bones. 

He could hear Yuki move throughout the kitchen, the clinking of cups and rustling through the cabinets. After a few minutes, Yuki returned with two steaming cups, and a plate of pizzelles. Jin Woo’s designated mug was set in front of him, a ceramic dark blue mug that had a poorly painted pink flower on it (courtesy of Jin Ah), and in it was steamed milk with traces of honey and cinnamon. 

Yuki’s signature comfort drink. 

_‘Ah, so maybe he does know.’_ Jin Woo thought as he watched Yuki settle himself in the armchair. His own ceramic cup, an off-white mug with another poorly painted red flower on, was settled between his hands and adding a healthy flush to the pale skin. The tall man sat himself up, swinging his long legs around so he could face Yuki. Pip made a mad dash for the now empty sofa space, his bell jingling as he jumped onto the furniture. 

Jin Woo took a sip of the drink, his eyes closing in bliss as the sweet mixture entered his mouth. He couldn’t feel the burn of the drink, thanks to the Effects, however, that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel how warm the drink was. 

“Jin Ah tried making this,” Jin Woo recalled at his sister’s failed attempt at the drink.

“She put too much cinnamon.” Yuki cackled, already imagining the siblings' reactions to taking the first sip. He leaned back into the comfortable chair, allowing for the texture to swallow him up. 

“I can always show you two, it’s not hard.” 

“Even if we were to copy your recipe perfectly, it still wouldn’t taste as good as this.” Yuki shook his head, “How do you know? I think it’ll taste even better.” Jin Woo shook his head, “The only reason you think that is because you have too much faith in us.” The Sung siblings weren’t terrible cooks, but that’s because Yuki was there to teach them. The downside to that was Yuki’s cooking was exceptionally better, which oftentimes resulted in disappointment for the siblings whenever their food didn’t turn out like Yuki’s food. 

“Well if I didn’t, who would?” Jin Woo slapped Yuki’s knee as gently as possible, aware that he could cause a lot of harm to the other if he wasn’t careful. Yuki couldn’t stop himself from laughing, almost spilling his drink as the force of his laugh moved his body. Jin Woo himself couldn’t stop himself from laughing either, his shoulders shaking and his smile large. He ignored the alerts, focusing on Yuki who looked ready to pass out from not being able to breathe. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys are all doing well. Finals are almost done and winter break is almost here, Yay!!! Study and work hard everyone, but don't forget to take a break. It's okay to pause and take a breather. 
> 
> Love you all, and see you next chapter!


	6. Coffee Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy to know you think I’m rich.” Yuki laughed at the statement, “Not rich. Wealthy. You’re wealthy.” 
> 
> “That’s what rich people say.” 

Yuki bit his lip as he glared at the ceramic mugs on the screen in front of him. His current mugs were doing great, however, he was finding that a lot of cafes were using the generic white ceramic mug. It wasn’t a bad thing, it was a safe business choice because of how inexpensive they were, and you can’t go wrong with white. However, now that Yuki’s cafe had become a landmark and a norm amongst the community, he thought it was time to do something more. 

Such as representing local artists and craft makers. 

“Gah! I don’t know!” Yuki wanted to pull his hair out. He was looking at new ceramic mugs, all varying in size, color, and design. There were some with animals on them, some with plants, gold flecks, and even just multi-colored mugs. He already had flower pots made by local Zetsy artists, and people were loving them. He even had their Zetsy account on the pots and near the cash register. 

“Hey, Yuki.” 

“Jin Woo! Thank goodness, I need your help!” Yuki didn’t register the other person with Jin Woo, too focused on the mugs in front of him. It wasn’t like Jin Woo was going to introduce the other either, so he behind the counter and peered over Yuki’s shoulder. The smell of lavender and fresh linen wafted off of Yuki. A calming scent that made Jin Woo take a deep breath in. 

Quest Completion: 11%

‘Ahhhh!’ Jin Woo mentally screeched, but his face remained impassive. He gazed at the screen blankly. 

“What is it?” Yuki huffed offended, his cheeks puffing in a pout as he glared at Jin Woo, “They’re mugs. But I don’t know which ones to get!” Jin Woo smiled fondly at the face Yuki made, before gazing at the screen again. 

To An Sang Min, it felt like he was imposing. When he said he wanted to talk to Jin Woo earlier today, and Jin Woo said that he knew a place they could go to, An Sang Min didn’t think it would be this cafe. Yet, after seeing how casual Jin Woo was with the Barista, it would sense. This was a space that he was comfortable in. A place that Jin Woo was mentally and physically relaxed in. 

‘This means he won’t panic when given an offer or decision,’ An Sang Min thought bitterly. 

“The marbled mugs look good.” Yuki scrunched his nose before nodding, “I think those would be good. I’ll have to look into them- Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” Yuki cut himself off when he noticed a customer standing in front of him. He looked vaguely familiar, but Yuki couldn’t say for certain. 

“It’s okay. I’m here with Sung Jin Woo-ssi.” Yuki raised an eyebrow at said person. 

“Can I borrow one of the booths?” Jin Woo asked, even though he knew Yuki would say yes. Yuki nodded, puzzlement still on his face as he motioned to an open booth. 

“Go for it. Would you guys like coffee too?” 

“Sure.” Yuki watched the two of them disappear into a booth, furthest from all the customers. His hands started moving before he could realize what he was doing. His muscle memory getting the best of him as he made the two cups of coffee while his mind was lost in thought. He made Jin Woo’s cup the way he knew the other would like, while he left An Sang Min’s plain. Grabbing a pack of creamer and sugar, he walked over to the booth. 

“How much is the White Tiger Guild’s building for you to make an offer like this?” ‘Ah, I vaguely remember this part,’ Yuki thought as he tapped the booth with the toe of his shoe. 

“Excuse me, your coffee.” Jin Woo took his mug with a small smile, while An Sang Min reigned in from the shock. 

“Ah, thank you.” Yuki bowed and handed him the creamer and sugar. It wasn’t his conversation to listen in to, even though he really, really, REALLY wanted to. Instead, he went back to the counter and focused on the screen. Marbled glazed mugs stared back at him. 

“THIRTY BILLION?!” Yuki ignored the outburst. He clicked on the account for the mugs and sent a message to the creator. A pleased smile on his lips as he did so. 

“Min Yuki-ssi.” Yuki looked up from the screen and smiled when he saw who it was. The local plant nursery owner, Lee Sangha, was peeking in from the door. In her small hands was the large monstera plant he had bought a few days ago. 

“Lee Sangah-ssi!” He rushed over to assist the struggling owner, holding the door open with his body and grabbing the other side of the pot. 

“You should have called, I would have rushed over.” Lee Sangha and Yuki shuffled to one of the empty corners of the cafe. It was by the bookshelf and window, an empty space that Yuki had been wanting to fill for months. 

“It’s okay! I’ve been working out lately and I wanted to see my progress!” Lee Sangha chirped, a large smile on her face despite the sweat that was built on her forehead. Yuki handed her a handkerchief, which she took gratefully. Despite the cold weather, her face was blotched with red and the sweat seemed to continue trailing down her face. 

“Here, I’ll make you a drink so you can cool off.” 

“Oh, that’s okay! I don’t need it,” She assured, however it fell on deaf ears. Yuki was already making an iced green tea lemonade. 

“I insist. Think of it as a thank you for lugging that monster over here.” They both eyed the said monster. The monstera was about 6 feet high, with board leaves that could obscure one’s vision if they weren’t careful. Lee Sangah’s nursery was about two blocks away, and Yuki couldn’t help but commend the girl for her perseverance. He passed her the large drink, which she took gratefully. 

“Thank you for the hanky,” She smiled. Yuki nodded, smiling like always, and waved as she exited the cafe. Shortly after she left, Jin Woo appeared in the kitchen. 

“G-God, Jin Woo! Don’t do that,” Yuki hissed, slapping the other’s shoulder. Jin Woo had the decency to look apologetic. Huffing, Yuki passed the tall male a puff pastry before heading back out to the counter. 

“Hello,” An Sang Min greeted, looking a little frazzled as he did so. Yuki winced at the sight of his disheveled he looked. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Yuki asked politely. An Sang Min began to take out his wallet, his hands shaky and his breath looking labored. 

“I’m here to pay for the coffee.” Yuki waved his hands frantically, “No no, that’s okay. It’s on the house.” An Sang Min paused, his eyes wide and mouth agape. 

“Are you sure? I can pay, the coffee was too good to be free,” He tried again, but Yuki shook his head. With a soft smile, Yuki assured the other that it was okay. The other looked hesitant, but with a weary nod, he left. Despite his appearance, his shoulders straightened and a determined smile took his face. 

‘He looks excited,’ Yuki thought as he watched the man leave. Turning back around, he raised an eyebrow at Jin Woo who was emerging from the kitchen, phone next to his ear and a smile on his lips. Yuki shook his head, picking up the rag and heading towards the booth the two of them were at. He could faintly hear Jin Woo follow him. His steps quieter than ever, but Yuki knew if Jin Woo wanted to he could easily silence himself. 

“I hope you were kind to him and didn’t do anything rash,” Yuki reproached, one of his eyebrows raised and a small frown on his lips. He doesn’t remember this scene very well, but he remembers the broad strokes of it. When Jin Woo didn’t answer, Yuki sighed heavily and handed him the mug An Sang Min was using. 

“Was it worth it at least?” Yuki wiped down the table with the sterile rag, shaking his head as he did so. 

“Yeah, it was worth it.” The confidence in Jin Woo’s voice assured Yuki enough for him to smile. Taking the mug from Jin Woo’s hands, he headed for the kitchen where the dishwasher was, keeping an ear out for the bell on the door. 

“Where is Baram-ssi, Gunho-ssi, and Chunghee-ssi?” Jin Woo asked, noting the lack of staff. Yuki hummed, “It’s Midterm week for them, so I gave them the week off.” Jin Woo whistled, “What a generous boss.” The other stuck his tongue out, making the two of them laugh. 

“Do you want help?” Jin Woo offered, and Yuki shook his head. He walked over to the counter and looked at the almost empty cafe. Most of Yuki’s clients were college students or professors, the minority being the elderly, and some families. Since this week was midterms, a lot of them would be either at home preparing or with friends in a study group. Sometimes those study groups come here, however very rarely did they order anything other than one drink and few snacks. 

“It’s okay, it isn’t very busy anyway.” Jin Woo shrugged, leaning against the counter with Yuki. He dwarfed the other, more than he thought would be possible. Now that he was gaining more muscle and his body was adapting to the ever-increasing stats, his shoulders could be compared to the Atlantic while Yuki’s would be the Arctic. He never thought that there would be a day when he would need to bend his neck to talk or look at Yuki. Not that Yuki was ever really taller than Jin Woo, but for most of their lives they were oftentimes the same height and body frame. 

It was a sight that Jin Woo found he could get used to. 

“I’ll be gone for the rest of the day. I have some errands I need to do,” Jin Woo stated, glancing at the clock on his wrist. Yuki nodded, “Okay, do you know how long it’ll be?” 

“Shouldn’t be more than a day.” Yuki nodded, “Well, remember you have Jin Ah’s parent-teacher meeting tomorrow.” Jin Ah has been talking about that for a few weeks now, and with everything going on Yuki was positive that Jin Woo would forget. Seeing the look on the other’s face simply confirmed it. 

“I’ll be done by then.” 

“Okay.” Yuki shrugged, waving goodbye as Jin Woo exited the shop. 

“He’s going to forget.” 

++++

_“Yuki Oppa,”_ Jin Ah’s voice over the phone sounded nervous. Yuki was at the cafe, taking a small break after the lunch rush. Jin Woo texted him yesterday saying that he would be out 

_“Jin Woo Oppa isn’t at your place, right?”_

“No, he wasn’t there when I woke up.” Yuki placed a tray of macaroons in the oven, and moved to the other one to take out the cheesecake. He could hear Jin Ah panic over the phone, and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

“Jin Ah, don’t stress. Give him another call in an hour. He could still be sleeping,” Yuki advised. 

_“Aish! That stupid Oppa of mine!”_ Jin Ah whined and Yuki could already see the pout on her lips. Chuckling, he shook his head even though Jin Ah couldn’t see it. 

“Just call him in an hour. If anything, I could go over to your place and see if he’s there.” 

_“Yuki Oppa!”_ Jin Ah cried, making Yuki laugh. He ended the call on that note, focusing on the drinks and pastries that he was working on. His phone rang again, and when he checked the caller ID, he couldn’t stop the surprise from reaching his face. 

“Woo Jin Chul-ssi, what a surprise.” 

_“Min Yuki-ssi,”_ Woo Jin Chul sounded like he always did, with little emotion. Yuki was in the midst of making a latte for one of his regulars while on the phone with the high A Ranker. 

_“Hwang Dong Su is on his way to South Korea.”_ ‘Ah shit.’ Yuki wanted to scream, cry, and throw a tantrum.

“Is that so,” Was all he could get out. He handed the latte to the student with an apologetic smile. The bags under the kid’s eyes spoke volumes of the stress he was under. Not to mention four espresso shots he wanted with the already primarily coffee latte. 

_“As I will be the one primarily escorting him, another agent of the Association will be guiding you home.”_ ‘I don’t think any other agent will be able to protect me,’ Yuki wanted to say. 

“That’s okay. There’s no need to bother anyone else. Seeing that you will be with him, I don’t think there’s a need to worry,” Yuki tried to reason. He could hear the hesitation in Woo Jin Chul’s voice, already able to picture the face the man has on. 

_“Min Yuki-ssi,”_ The sigh was heavy and Yuki could already feel the exasperation. 

“It’s fine, there’s no need to worry,” Yuki assured, a small laugh at the end of the sentence to assure the other. He could still feel the apprehension through the phone, and it only made the other chuckle more. 

“As I said, I trust that Hunter Woo Jin Chul-ssi will protect me even if you aren’t by my side to do so. There’s no need to worry,” Yuki tried again. There was another heavy sigh, the sound of shuffling and mumbling until Woo Jin Chul answered, “ _Very well. I’ll ask the President what he thinks and we’ll go from there.”_

“Thank you, Woo Jin Chul-ssi.” Yuki hung up and had to stop himself from throwing his phone into the tile. ‘Fucking Hwang Dong Su!’ Yuki mentally screamed, trying to compose himself as his hands and arms twitched to break something. A tantrum is what he wanted to throw, but he was in the middle of business hours with various amounts of people inside his cafe. It wouldn’t be professional. 

‘Why?! Why can’t that man just disappear?!’ Yuki continued to scream as he got started on making coffee bread. God, he was pissed. Of course, that idiot arrives when things are going well. Why. Why was it now? Not that this isn’t new, because whether Yuki was here or not he would have come anyway. Still though!

Yuki had to stop himself from banging his head into the countertop, instead choosing to focus his attention on kneading. All his frustration and irritation was being taken out on the barely forming dough. 

“M-Min Yuki-ssi.” Yuki’s gaze snapped up in shock and standing in front of him was Min Byung Gyu, eyes trailing from Yuki’s face to the dough. It took the Albino male a few seconds to realize who it was, before stuttering an apology. 

“Is everything okay?” Min Byung Gyu asked, still eyeing the dough. Yuki hummed, abandoning the dough and instead opting to make a drink for the regular. Grunting a bit, he shrugged, “Everything is fine. Just a little stressed.” Min Byung Gyu hummed, “You seemed a lot more stressed lately.” 

“Yeah.” ‘That’s because everything is happening NOW! Like can’t it wait a few more months or something?’ Yuki wanted to shout, but Min Byung Gyu wouldn’t understand. None of them would. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Yuki handed Min Byung Gyu his drink and a slice of German Chocolate Cake. The white-haired male smiled, appreciating the thought, “Just you being you is enough, Min Byung Gyu-ssi.” He missed the pink blush on the other’s cheeks, but the smile was worth a thousand more compliments. 

“Anyways, you’re here rather early aren’t you? You normally come by around closing,” Yuki tried to change the subject. Min Byung Gyu chuckled, choosing to sit at the table closest to the bar so that they could continue to talk. 

“Yeah, the class I was in the professor called in sick. So there was no need to go,” Min Byung Gyu explained. Yuki whistled, setting the dough into a glass bowl to let it rise. 

“I didn’t know college professors did that.” Min Byung Gyu gave Yuki an odd look before nodding, “Right. I forgot that Min Yuki-ssi didn’t go to college.” It was a fact that shocked many. Yuki’s highest level of formal education was a High School diploma, however, his knowledge and comprehension were those above his age. 

“Min Yuki-ssi so successful, I sometimes forget,” Min Byung Gyu laughed, sipping his drink and digging into his cake slice. Yuki smiled bashfully, shaking his head and disagreeing, “All of my success is because of all the people that gave this cafe a chance and continued to come back.” 

“Nonsense! Min Yuki-ssi is brilliant with baking and drinks, not to mention the atmosphere of the cafe is addicting,” Min Byung Gyu rebutted, trying to assure Yuki that it was in fact Yuki’s talent that made the business boom. He wasn’t far from the truth either. Yuki’s baking ability was one of a kind, and as Min Byung Gyu stated, the cafe was always a calm place to relax. 

The cafe itself felt like you were entering a different dimension. A calm dimension. One where everyone could forget their troubles if they allowed themselves to. The music that played was always soft, and the windows allowed for natural light. Warm was a proper word to describe it, followed by serene. Plants and accessories allowed for the palace to be aesthetic without it feeling cluttered. Not to mention the local small businesses he supported by displaying their works and items. 

It was a cafe made around pure intentions. 

“Be careful with how loud you say that,” Yuki chuckled, “Some parents want their children to go to college.” Both he and Min Byung Gyu laughed at that, their laughter filling the cafe and making some other patrons laugh with them. 

“Ah, excuse me.” Yuki motioned to his ringing phone, which Min Byung Gyu nodded at. Looking at the Caller ID, Yuki raised an eyebrow. 

“Jin Woo, is everything alright?” 

_“What stores do I go to for nicer clothing?”_

“Well, that depends on what kind of clothes you want.” 

_“Nice.”_

“Jin Woo, that isn’t very helpful.” 

_“Nice enough that I don’t embarrass Jin Ah when I talk to her teacher.”_ Yuki thought for a second, “Go to Shinsega and pick up some 87NN and Kindness brands.” 

_“Are those the brands you get?”_

“Haha, of course not. You’re a Hunter though, so you have money to spend.” 

_“Happy to know you think I’m rich.”_ Yuki laughed at the statement, “Not rich. Wealthy. You’re wealthy.” 

_“That’s what rich people say.”_

“Well, good thing you’re the rich person then.” Yuki glanced at the clock and smiled, “When you guys are done, why don’t you stop by the cafe? I’ll have the coffee buns done by then and Jin Ah said she wanted to try out the new tea I got.” 

_“Sure, we’ll drop by.”_

“Great, see you then.” 

_“Bye.”_ Yuki hung up and shook his head. Since today was the teacher’s conference thing, that meant Jin Woo was now a Shadow Lord, which means he has Igris! Yuki beamed at the information. Between all the Shadows Jin Woo will possess, Igris was his favorite. The Knight will always have a special place in his heart. 

‘Ah, that also means he’ll meet Baek Yoon Ho soon too.’ And with Baek Yoon Ho meant Hwang Dong Su. Yuki resisted the urge to groan and smack his head in the counter again. God that damn S Ranker was going to be the end of him. 

“Sorry about that Min Byung Gyu-ssi,” Yuki apologized as he exited the kitchen. Min Byung Gyu shook his head and placed the dirty dishes in the tray above the trash can. 

“That’s okay. My Hyung called so I have to go anyway.” They both waved to one another, and Yuki took the tray that had the dirty dishes to the back. Sucking in a breath of air to stop himself from sighing, Yuki glanced out at the cafe, noting the few patrons, and quickly scampered back in the kitchen to grab his new tea set. He grabbed one cup, tray included and scurried to the bar.

The set came in had 5 teacups and trays, along with its own pot. It was an English tea set, with baby blue glazed on the outside and lavenders painted on the inside. It was a beautiful set that Yuki got as a gift from one of the grandmothers that frequent the cafe often. 

He put in some black tea in the diffuser and cut a slice of the strawberry cheesecake. After steeping, he took a deep whiff of the floral scent and sighed in bliss. Thin lips rested on the lip of the teacup, the tea barely grazing the soft flesh and the heat sent shivers down his spine. Taking a tentative sip, his cheeks flushed from the taste and his lips formed a large smile. 

“Yuki Oppa!” Jin Ah greeted, running behind the bar to hug the other. Jin Woo approached the counter with leisure, a smile on his face and hands in his pockets. 

“Wow, you clean up nicely.” Jin Ah snorted and Jin Woo glared at Yuki, who was smiling cheekily. It was true though. With a new hairstyle and new wardrobe (thank God), Yuki was positive that women will be breaking down Jin Woo’s door for a chance to date. 

“Yuki Oppa, where are the coffee buns?” Hearts were in Jin Ah’s eyes as scoured the countertop for the dessert. Yuki shook his head, “Still in the oven.” Jin Ah jutted out her lower lip, eyes watering and his shoulders sagged, “They’ll be ready in a few minutes. How about I make you two a drink while we wait?” 

“Yes please!” Jin Ah cheered. Jin Woo grabbed the cleaning supplies from underneath the counter and motioned towards the clock, indicating that it was time to close. Yuki sent a thankful smile in his direction while Yuki listened to Jin Ah ramble about school, how Jin Woo was almost late to the meeting, and how he was now the talk of the school. He started the coffee machine, already knowing how the siblings liked their coffee. For Jin Woo it was straight black, while Jin Ah like coffee with her cream and a hint of chocolate powder. 

“Then he shows up in designer clothes! I didn’t even know Oppa knew what those were!” Yuki chuckled at the statement, picturing the glare Jin Woo is undoubtedly sending in Jin Ah’s direction. The beeping of the oven alerted them that the coffee buns were ready, and Yuki had the privilege to witness Jin Ah run to the kitchen to take the tray out. 

“Everyone’s out and the tables are clean,” Jin Woo informed, returning the cleaning materials back to their proper place under the counter. Yuki passed him the mug of steaming coffee, a tired smile on his lips. 

“Thank you.” Jin Woo nodded, taking a sip of the rich drink and sighing in bliss as the bitter taste flooded his tastebuds and warmed his body. 

“You know, I meant it when I said you clean up nicely. You look really handsome/” Yuki set Jin Ah’s mug down on the counter as he grabbed his teacup, ignoring the way his cheeks flushed as he gave the compliment. Because he wasn’t looking, he missed the way Jin Woo’s own cheeks became red. He hurriedly started drinking his coffee when he heard Jin Ah rush out, a basket filled with the freshly baked coffee buns. 

“They smell so good, Yuki Oppa!” She rushed over to a table and set the basket down while Jin Woo grabbed three plates for them. Yuki took his own cup and plate of cheesecake over to the table where the Sung siblings were waiting. 

“Yuki, An Sang Min hasn’t been bothering you, right?” Jin Ah looked up from her coffee bun, confusion across her eyebrows at what the two were talking about. Yuki paused in the nibbling of his cheesecake, wide red eyes gaped at the taller male. 

“Of course not. I haven’t seen him since you guys met.” ‘Where was this coming from?’ Yuki pondered. It was true though, he hasn’t seen the man since their first meeting a few days ago. 

“Oh, does Yuki Oppa have a secret admirer?” Jin Ah smirked, her gaze suggestive as she stared at Yuki. Jin Woo shook his head, “It’s not a secret if we know his name.” Jin Ah huffed, “Be quiet!” Yuki laughed, shaking his head as he took a sip of tea. The Sung siblings continued to argue across the table, Jin Ah being the one that was arguing while Jin Woo would just calmly refute. 

“You two should hurry up and eat, then we can order fried chicken,” Yuki suggested. Jin Ah perked up at the sound of fried chicken, her eyes sparkling even more and she hugged Yuki. 

“Ahh, Yuki Oppa is the best!” Jin Woo just shook his head and continued eating the coffee buns. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in two days, and I couldn't be prouder. I passed my Finals and classes say yay!!! Kinda excited for next term's classes, tbh. Hope all of you are doing well and enjoying life. If not, that's okay too. You don't need to be happy all the time, and it's okay to feel sad. 
> 
> Take it easy Loves.


	7. Cold Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is Baek Yoon Ho-ssi not cold?” Baek Yoon Ho was a renowned S Ranker, therefore it didn’t strike him odd that Yuki would know his name. 
> 
> “No, the cold doesn’t really bother me.” 
> 
> ‘Tch, S Rankers.’

“Yuki,” The barista addressed himself, “we need to have a serious conversation about self-preservation.” In front of him was the scene of Baek Yoon Ho and Hwang Dong Su lunging at each other’s throats in front of the Red Gate. 

Yuki made eye contact with Woo Jin Chul, who looked less shocked and more annoyed at the situation. Gulping, Yuki held up a cup of coffee mouthing, ‘Sorry, truce?’ He visibly watched the A Ranker age in front of him. 

How he got here was a mystery to even himself. However, looking back on it, it is his fault for thinking it’ll be okay. 

**_3 hours earlier._ **

“Hmm? A Raid?” Yuki clarified, getting to work on the blended cafe mocha for Han Song I. Jin Woo and she were apparently on their way to a Gare, and Jin Woo decided to stop by the cafe and grab a drink. 

“It shouldn’t be too long. I have the car so if you want you can meet me there and I can drive you home,” Jin Woo offered, holding up the car keys on his pointer finger. Yuki smiled, capping the drink and handing it to the high schooler, “Here you go Hang Song I-ssi.” 

“Thank you, Yuki-ssi,” She mumbled, taking the straw and bringing it to her lips. Yuki returned his attention to Jin Woo, passing him a cup of tea. He really shouldn’t. Hwang Dong Su will be there, and if Woo Jin Chul is right, then Yuki is on his hit list. 

Maybe if he shows up really really late, then there wouldn’t be a chance of meeting that Ogre. Yeah! 

“Okay, sounds good,” Yuki agreed. He ignored the feeling of making a mistake, in favor of waving the two off. It was almost time to lock up, so he’ll just wait until 12 ish, and then go. 

“Everything will be fine.” 

**_End of Flashback_ **

“Everything is not fine,” He grumbled, taking a large sip of his coffee and watching Baek Yoon Ho and Hwang Dong Su argue. He stood next to Woo Jin Chul, using him as a shield in case Hwang Dong Su got too close. 

“Min Yuki-ssi, what are you doing here?” Woo Chin Jul asked, and Yuki applauded him for hiding his irritation. Yuki doesn’t blame him. He’s irritated too! Yuki was mentally trying to contact the author of Solo Leveling and tell them to label certain events with time. It is 12 o’clock. Why is this Ogre still here? 

“Jin Woo was supposed to pick me up, but he never came. So, I just… walked over,” Yuki explained. Both he and Woo Jin Chul released heavy sighs, observing the shitstorm that is beginning to brew because of the two S Ranks. 

“He’s here for Jin Woo, right?” Yuki asked cautiously, and when Woo Jin CHul didn’t give an answer, Yuki sighed. 

“He doesn’t know your face because you are not a Hunter, therefore he doesn’t have access to your information. He only knows your name,” Woo Jin Chul informed, and Yuki felt time stop. 

He doesn’t know your face.... He doesn’t know your face...He doesn’t…

“IF HE DOESN’T KNOW MY FACE THEN WHAT WAS WITH THE WHOLE YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER CRAP?!” Yuki whispered/yelled. He could feel his anxiety die and all his fear wash away. The only thing left was anger. 

Woo Jin Chul clearly didn’t expect the whispered outburst. His focused gaze became one of shock and he turned his attention to the fuming albino. All words died on his tongue as he was met with a glare from burning red eyes. Yes, Yuki was pissed. These past weeks full of anxiety, being escorted home, and basically almost having to put his life on pause because he was under the impression that this giant oaf in front of him knew his damn face. Only for it to NOT be true. Only a name. He only knew Yuki’s name and there were so many Min Yuki’s in South Korea! Wait, does he even know that Yuki is friends with Jin Woo? Did this pea brain of an S Ranker look that far?! 

If Yuki could be described as any kitchenware right now, it would be a steaming pot of water, about to spill over. 

“Hmm? What are you two whispering about over there?” ‘Great. Great! Now he has the attention of the said peabrain oaf!’ If Yuki was calmer and more rational he would have started walking away or being quiet. Yuki was not calm. Therefore he was not rational. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop?” The world seemed to stop. Even Baek Yoon Ho, another formidable S Rank was stunned at the words. ‘Why is a civilian here?’ He couldn’t help but question this man’s sanity. First, being in this part of town. Second, being at a Red Gate and not leaving. Lastly, talking back to Hwang Dong Su. Everyone knew of this particular S Rank, especially his bad temperament. 

“Hah? So the freak has a mouth on him, huh?” Hwang Dong Su stalked closer, and to others it looked like a bear walking in on a rabbit. 

“Go back to the zoo you damn gorilla.” ‘Yuki stop it!’ The sensible side of Yuki bawled. He was going to die! 

“Hah?!” A large hand grabbed Yuki's collar, and nearly hoisted him in the air. If it weren’t for both Woo Jin Chul’s and Baek Yoon Ho grabbing the rest. 

“Hwang Dong Su, as a part of the Hunter’s Association I cannot allow you to harm a civilian.” Woo Jin Chul’s voice was frosty. 

“As a South Korean S Rank, I will not allow you to harm a South Korean civilian,” Baek Yoon Ho stated. Yuki could feel the S Rank power rolling off this man, an icy blue aura that sent shivers down his spine. Not like he cares. Right now all his attention was focused on this stupid gorilla in front of him.

“Tch, it's no fun killing the weak.’ ‘Yet here you are going after a declared E Rank.’ Thankfully Yuki had regained himself to not say that outloud. Self preservation kicking in and keeping his mouth shut. Hwang Dong Su made his way back to the car, followed by Woo Jin Chul. They all waited for the car to leave and for the lights to disappear before a collective sigh was released amongst the group. 

Well, almost everyone did. 

“Min Yuki-ssi, are you okay?” An Sang Min asked fretfully, his large eyes casted in worry. For someone as thin as Yuki to be grabbed like that, by a brute nonetheless, An Sang Min couldn’t blame the man when his shoulders began trembling. He also wanted to cry when Hwang Dong Su picked him up like that too. 

“It’s okay if you’re–” 

“AGH THAT OVERSIZED PIECE OF TRASH!!” Yuki screeched, and everyone took a step back. Baek Yoon Ho could feel the beast inside him falter for a second. The rage that rolled off of the other had everyone sweating. 

“What the actual hell? First the anxiety, now this, GAH! Woo Jin Chul, mark my words, we’re talking about this,” Yuki grumbled, hurriedly taking sips of his coffee. When the caffeine wasn’t helping, he reached for his pants pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. 

“Does anyone mind if I smoke?” If anyone did, no one would say it. Yuki made it sound more like a threat than an actual question. An Sang Min had half the mind to ask him if he wanted it lit for him. 

“Mind if I have one?” Baek Yoon Ho asked, already feeling the pains of a migraine forming. Yuki looked like he wanted to say no, but after giving the S Rank a glance, he held out the open box. Large fingers pulled one out and patiently waited for Yuki to light it. 

“It's black cherry,” Yuki stated, holding up the lit lighter so Baek Yoon Ho could lean over and ignite his. 

“Never had it before.” 

“Well you’re having it now,” Yuki snarked, lighting his own and taking a deep inhale. The smoke itself still tasted like tar, but at least the wrap had flavour. They smoke in silence, watching the gate continue to glow red and swirl. 

“Thanks for stopping him by the way,” Yuki mumbled around the cancer stick, taking a few deep puffs and exhaling it. Baek Yoon Ho raised an eyebrow, “No problem. I’m surprised you even said anything. Most people try not to confront S Rankers.” ‘You were being stupid and almost died,’ is what Yuki interpreted. 

“Anger and anxiety got the best of me, and quite frankly he had a large part to deal with it.” Yuki ignored Baek Yoon Ho’s look of interest, huffing the end of the cancer stick. ‘Stupid stupid stupid, all of this was completely stupid.’ Yuki ground his teeth together, ignoring how he was crushing his cigarette and instead simply focusing on the fact that he was LIED too. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” Baek Yoon Ho decided to try and take a chance. He heard a small hum come from Yuki, followed by a deep inhale and exhale. 

“A friend of mine is in there. He said they would drive me home after the Gate was closed… but that clearly won’t be happening.” 

“If you need a ride, I can have An Sang Min drive you home.” Curious red eyes looked up at him, and it was only then Baek Yoon Ho really took in the guy’s appearance. Pale skin that would have any Korean woman jealous, snow white hair that reflected the Red Gate, and bright red eyes framed by thick white lashes. Baek Yoon Ho also took into account how he was dressed rather androgynously, and if it weren’t for his keen eyesight, he wouldn’t be sure how to address the fellow next to him. 

His features were soft, not harshly angled like other men Baek Yoon Ho’s seen. Not to mention, Yuki’s hair was somewhat long, being pulled back in a half ponytail with long bangs in the front framing his voice quite nicely. Yuki’s voice wasn’t even deep! 

“Thanks, but I don’t mind waiting.” Even his laugh was hard to decipher between male and female! Baek Yoon Ho was stumped at how someone could be this androgynous. There has to be some kind of otherworldly law that was being broken here. 

As stated before, if it weren’t for Baek Yoon Ho’s sharp eyes locating the Adam's apple, then he would have no idea what gender this person was. 

“I didn’t think the Chairman of the White Tiger’s Guild would come all the way out to a Red Gate.” Yuki broke Baek Yoon Ho’s thoughts. Piano fingers were holding the cigarette delicately while smoke exited thin lips that were tinted from chapstick. 

“It is because I am the Chairman that I am here,” Baek Yoon Ho replied smoothly and effortlessly. Yuki chuckled, “Hmm, your Guild Members must feel honored to have such a kind Guild Leader.” ‘Not that I would know, the manhwa doesn’t focus on that,’ Yuki thought absentmindedly. 

“I didn’t say I was kind,” Baek Yoon Ho huffed. 

“No, I suppose you didn’t. I guess ‘caring’ would be a better term to use.” Baek Yoon Ho chose not to say anything about that, instead he chose to just continue smoking. Yuki chuckled at the man’s silence. 

“That’s okay, I won’t say anything,” Yuki assured, feeling his mood lighten and his chest ache less. Baek Yoon Ho really was a soft character. His need to protect Min Byung Gyu, his need to protect his Guild, all of it Yuki found rather cute. ‘Must be the tiger in him,’ He concluded, snubbing out his cigarette and putting the bud back in the pack. 

“Huah~ Good thing I dressed warm, it’s chilly.” Yuki burrowed his nose in his thick scarf, his cheeks blotchy from the cold. His hands were quickly shoved in the pockets of his coat. He took note of Baek Yoon Ho’s attire. An expensive suit. 

‘Tch, rich people.’ Yuki bit back the click of his tongue. 

“Is Baek Yoon Ho-ssi not cold?” Baek Yoon Ho was a renowned S Ranker, therefore it didn’t strike him odd that Yuki would know his name. 

“No, the cold doesn’t really bother me.” 

‘Tch, S Rankers.’ Yuki shrugged, continuing to bite back the click of his tongue. 

++++

“Oh, the Gate,” Yuki mumbled, drawing everyone’s attention back to the Gate. It’s been about 3 hours since Yuki arrived, and they have been rather fast. The first 2 he was talking to Baek Yoon Ho and An Sang Min, and the last hour he’s uploaded some pictures of new drinks and recipes on the Koffee Krew social media page, and made some orders to stalk up on some necessities.

They all watched as the Gate sparked and began to swirl blue in the middle. 

“The Gate! It’s opening!” ‘Yes, thank you An Sang Min-ssi, we couldn’t see that before.’ Yuki watched how happy all of them got, and he had to hide his smirk when he saw Baek Yoon Ho’s excited face. ‘Sorry, but Kim Chul won’t be coming out.’ True to his word, everyone but the A and B Rankers exited. Tears in their eyes and happy cries. 

“Jin Woo,” Yuki called the man. He could see the irritation in his eyes and posture, and Yuki couldn’t help but snort. Looks like the both of them had an irritating night. 

“Yuki-ssi!” Hang Song I cried. Tears pricking the corner of her eyes while a large grin was on her face. He ignored Baek Yoon Ho’s questioning gaze, opting to remain focused on the two people he originally came here for. 

Jin Woo smiled at Yuki, making his way over to the male that must have been waiting for a while. Guilt creeped in his chest at the thought of Yuki waiting in the cold for as long as he did. He did promise that he would drive him home, and instead Yuki ended up waiting hours for that ride. 

“Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would.” Yuki chuckled at the male, “That’s okay. It’s not like we can control when a Gate goes red.” Jin Woo’s posture relaxed, but only to stiffen when he took in the sight of Yuki’s disheveled looking clothes. He raised an eyebrow, about to open his mouth and say something but the sight of Hang Song I yawning had him shutting up. 

“Here, I’ll drive you home,” He offered the high school girl. The three of them were about to make their way to the car, only for a large hand to stop Jin Woo. ‘Oh, I forgot about this part.’ Yuki looked at Baek Yoon Ho, feigning confusion. 

“Hold it, let’s talk for a bit.” Gold eyes peered down on Jin Woo, who began to look irritated again. 

“I’m currently tired. If you have questions, go ask your Guild members.” Jin Woo slapped Baek Yoon Ho’s hand off of him, and Yuki really wanted to say something about Jin Woo’s behaviour. But that would be hypocritical of him considering what he did earlier that night. 

The air around the two grew tense. Electricity would have been able to form if it would have continued. Yuki could feel the power roll off of the Baek Yoon Ho like the storm he was creating. Those tawny eyes turned to gold as he grabbed Jin Woo’s shoulder again. Although this time with more force. 

**“We lost nine Guild members from this incident. As the master, shouldn’t I be allowed to ask some questions?”** ‘Uwah, how scary,’ Yuki thought as shuffled a little closer to Jin Woo. The animosity rolling off of Baek Yoon Ho was intense and it had Yuki and Hang Song I sweating despite the cold. 

‘He’s right though,’ Yuki thought as he took in the members that managed to come back alive. All of them being showered with warm blankets and hot drinks, as well as questions. 

“So what?” Jin Woo glared at Baek Yoon Ho, eyes glowing a light blue and the power coming off of him had Yuki sweating more. 

“I saved the remaining three people. As the Master, shouldn’t you thank me first?” ‘Jin Woo! You’re being just as scary!’ Yuki cried. 

The two continued their stare off, while red eyes shifted between the two. Yuki knew who was going to give in first, but that didn’t mean the air around the two was easier to breathe. He watched as Baek Yoon Ho took a deep sigh, and honestly, Yuki really admired the man for this. Even in his past life, he knew that this man was smart. Baek Yoon Ho had more to lose in this situation if things went sour. It wouldn’t be just an arm, but reputation. If someone really thought about it, if Baek Yoon Ho were to attack Jin Woo, who was to say that it wouldn’t be leaked to the press. Jin Woo is still technically an E Rank, and an S Rank attacking an E Rank was already low. But an S Rank losing an arm, or a fight, against an E Rank. 

It would be over for Baek Yoon Ho. 

“You’re right, I was being too difficult.” Yuki mentally clapped for the Guild Master. 

“I apologize.” ‘Ooh, and apology too.’ Jin Woo didn’t say anything. Instead, he herded Yuki and Hang Song I back to the van. A large hand resting on Yuki’s back, acting like a shield for the pale man. Yuki glanced back at the Guild Master real quick, mouthing a ‘bye and thank you.’ 

Once Jin Woo dropped off Hang Song I, he started driving towards Yuki’s place. The white haired male next to him was humming the song on the radio while the windows blew cold air into the van. 

“What happened while I was in the Gate?” Jin Woo asked, glancing at Yuki. The albino male pursed his lips together for a quick second before sighing. 

“Hwang Dong Su was there, and I just happened to walk in on him and Baek Yoon Ho-ssi almost got at it.” The way Yuki said would make it seem as if he witnessed a casual meeting in the park. Not two S Ranks going at it. 

“Did he hurt you?” 

“No, what made you think that?” Jin Woo motioned towards Yuki’s somewhat disheveled appearance, noting that the jacket had wrinkles near the collar and his scarf was a little torn. Yuki gritted his teeth at the sight of tear. 

“It’s fine. Woo Jin Chul-ssi and Baek Yoon Ho-ssi stopped him before he could reach me,” Yuki assured. Jin Woo narrowed his eyes, teeth clenching together and jaw tight. ‘So he got to him.’ Silent rage filled Jin Woo’s chest. Burning his organs and skin, and affecting sight so he was only seeing red. His grip on the handle wheel tightened, and his could feel his back molars almost crack from the pressure he was setting them on. 

“Jin Woo.” Yuki’s soft voice called him back to the present. Warm red eyes stared at him softly, “It’s okay. I’m okay, I wasn’t hurt.” 

“Still…” 

“Besides, what could have you done? You were in a Red Gate.” The truth hurt, but it was something Jin Woo needed to be reminded of. In that situation, there was nothing that he could have done. 

“Hey, why don’t you stay the night?” Jin Woo almost crashed the van. His cheeks red as he stared at Yuki with embarrassment, “What?” The other gave him a lopsided smile, confusion on his face at Jin Woo’s reaction. 

“Why don’t you stay the night? It’s already late and you have to get up somewhat early tomorrow right?” Jin Woo took a deep sigh, relief flooding his system. 

“It’s not like you haven’t before,” Yuki noted. Jin Woo looked like he was contemplating it, before nodding. 

“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But that new update though! Have you guys seen it? 
> 
> Also, sorry for the long wait!! School has been really crazy right now and so has work. So... kinda just rolling along with the punched ya know. Have any of you seen or read Jujutsu Kaisen yet? If you have, what would you guys think of me starting a little compilation thing (?) of Yuki in JJK universe?? If you haven't you definitely should watch/read it!! Please!!!! 
> 
> Lots of love! Take care of yourselves!! 


End file.
